


Oh My (Greek) God(s) -LS-

by Plas95



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Attempting Rape, Cheating, Greek gods, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Mentions of Percy Jackson Series, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Possible Mpreg, Possible violence, Rape Attempt, Slight underage, Teacher/Student, Threats, harry wears panties, mpreg!harry, talk of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>Harry is a seventeen year old student, Louis is his Classical Mythology teacher who happens to be Hades, Greek God of the dead. What happens when Harry has to fulfill a prophecy my his eighteenth birthday? And what happens if he can only fulfill that prophecy with his Classical Mythology teacher? And what happens if he ends up getting kidnapped before the big day? What will happen? </p><p> </p><p>I know this doesn’t sound all that great, but it will turn out good, hopefully. </p><p>This title is temporary. </p><p>The tags and warnings for this are: Greek Mythology, Greek Gods, Slight Underage, Possible Violence.</p><p>I will add more as I go on. </p><p>Tell me if this sounds interesting? I don’t know when the prologue will be up. Hopefully sometime soon.</p><p>Thank you all who read, like, vote, comment, subscribe, etc. I love you all! :)</p><p>Oh! And if someone wants to make me a cover for this story, have at it. It would be greatly appreciated. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt?

Here is the cover. It was made by aussie_direction on Wattpad.

 

 

Prompt:

Harry is a seventeen year old student, Louis is his Classical Mythology teacher who happens to be Hades, Greek God of the dead. What happens when Harry has to fulfill a prophecy my his eighteenth birthday? And what happens if he can only fulfill that prophecy with his Classical Mythology teacher? And what happens if he ends up getting kidnapped before the big day? What will happen?

 

I know this doesn’t sound all that great, but it will turn out good, hopefully.

This title is temporary.

The tags and warnings for this are: Greek Mythology, Greek Gods, Slight Underage, Possible Violence.

I will add more as I go on.

Tell me if this sounds interesting? I don’t know when the prologue will be up. Hopefully sometime soon.

Thank you all who read, like, vote, comment, subscribe, etc. I love you all! :)

 

Oh! And if someone wants to make me a cover for this story, have at it. It would be greatly appreciated. :)

 

 


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of different than what I had posted for the prompt, but oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> New tags added:
> 
> Teacher/Student
> 
> Percy Jackson, kind of
> 
>  
> 
> Sources used in this chapter:
> 
> http://www.greekmythology.com/Olympians/Hades/hades.html
> 
> http://www.greekmythology.com/Olympians/Zeus/zeus.html
> 
> http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Three
> 
> http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Apollo%27s_Cabin
> 
> http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Demigod_Abilities
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 2,846

 

 

“Hello, boys and girls. Welcome to the one thirty Classical Mythology class.” The new teacher said as soon as one thirty hit and everyone was seated in their seats.

There was a chorus of bored and tired ‘hello’s from the class of twenty or so students.

“I am your teacher for this class.” The male said. “I am new here, so I do not know any of you, and you think that you don’t know about me. Some of you do.” He said, looking at one of his students in particular. “My name is Louis, Louis Tomlinson. But, you all will be calling me ‘Mr. Tomlinson, is that clear?” Louis asked.

“Yes.” “Sure.” and “Whatever.” was said back to the teacher.

“I said, is that clear?” Louis asked, looking at the same student as earlier. He was not paying any attention to what was being said by the teacher and that was upsetting Louis. “Curly!” Louis, somewhat, shouted, causing the curly headed boy to quickly look up, a blush covering his face as he pulled his ear bud out of his ear.

“Yes?” The teen stated, it was more of a question than anything else.

Louis just shook his head and sighed. “I said, you will call me Mr. Tomlinson. Is that clear? No ‘Tommo’, no ‘Mr. T.’, no ‘Louis’, no ‘Lou’, no ‘Bro’, ‘Homie’, just ‘Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis stated.

Harry blushed even more, if that was even possible, and nodded. “Uh, yes, Mr. Tomlinson.” He whispered.

Louis smiled and nodded. “Good.” He said before looking around the room. “So, to get to know each other, I figured that we could throw out some facts, such as your name and your favorite god or goddess from Classical Mythology.” Louis said. “And Curly, you can go first. Then we will go up the row, since you are at the end, and go to the next row on the left, then go down and come back up the next row. Continuing on until we get back to Curly's row.” Louis said.

The curly headed teen nodded and looked around before speaking. “My, um, my name is Harry. Harry Styles. And my favorite Greek God is… Zeus?” He said.

Harry honestly didn’t know much about Greek gods, goddesses, or even the Greek mythology. He only was in this class because he was too late to get his schedule made and this was the only class left.

“Are you sure, Harry?” Louis asked. “You don’t seem too sure about that.”

Nodding, Harry looked up at his teacher. “Yeah.” He said.

“Tell us about him, then.” Louis said, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Harry’s entire face went red as he looked down. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything about this Greek god. “Um, he’s like, the lightening bolt guy?” Harry said, looking back up at his teacher.

Louis just sighed and rolled his eyes, nodding at Harry before he motioned for the next person to go. The entire class told their names and who their favorite god or goddess was from Classical Mythology. Their favorites ranged from Zeus, to Athena, some even said Medusa and Hercules was their favorites, even though they weren’t necessarily Greek gods or goddesses, Louis took those answers.

But, there was one god that no one had mentioned was his or her favorite.

“Well,” Louis began. “You all already know my name, Mr. Tomlinson. You just don’t know who my favorite god is. Hades, King of the dead, Ruler of the Underworld.” Louis smiled.

“Isn’t he like, mean?” Some girl, Zoey, asked.

Louis simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. “According to some stories, yes, but he really isn’t. He’s a good man, a good god, and a good father.” Louis said before he continued, not letting anyone question him.

“The gods and goddesses have and are taking different forms, different names. They have children with humans, mortals. Those children are called ‘demigods’.” Louis said. “Each child of a god or goddess has traits of their godly parent. For example, Apollo’s children excel in arts, they are gifted in music. They can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off, depending on strength and number of people in the spell. They are expert archers, inherited from their father. They are skilled in physical contests and games.”

The class all looked around, as if they were trying to see if any of their classmates could possibly be a child of Apollo, if he was real.

“Poseidon's children are stronger than most demigods, as their father is one of the Big Three. Most of them have power over his domain with the capacity to generate earthquakes and hurricanes and control and create water. They can also communicate telepathically with equine and sea creatures since Poseidon created horses.  They also have limited control over ice and cold.”

“Hades, his children are powerful as well.” Louis said. “Hades is married, yes, like most gods and goddesses are. But, like the others, he comes down and he ‘gets with’ humans, much like every other god. But, because he is one of the three big gods, his children are more powerful than most demigods”

Louis looked around the room, making sure that everyone was listening. This class was about two hours long, so he had some time to talk about each of the gods and goddess’ children if he wanted to.

“As demigods of the Underworld, they have control over all that is subject to Hades’ kingdom beneath the earth. In particular, their geokinetic abilities surpass those of Poseidon's children. They can also have control of gems because they are beneath the earth, but this is much more common in children of Pluto, Hades' Roman form. Children of Hades are some of the only demigods able to control and raise the dead.  They can also control and manipulate bones as well as have limited control over cold.” Louis said, smiling widely.

“Zeus' children” Louis said, looking at Harry, “have command over the domain of heaven as their father is lord of the sky. Born to one of the Big Three, they are more powerful than other demigods. In addition to natural leadership ability, they are known to possess great bravery and strength.”

“Demeter's children are-” Louis began, only being cut off by Sarah, one of the girls in the class.

“Why are we going over the kids? We don’t even know much about the gods and goddesses themselves?” She asked.

Louis smiled and nodded. “I agree.” He said. “None of you know about these gods and goddesses, what they do, what they are.” He said. “But, by knowing of their children and what they can do, you can guess what the gods and goddesses do.” Louis said.

“But, why tell us about the demigods if we don’t know about the gods?” Sam, the boy in front of Harry, asked.

“Would you like to learn about the gods and goddesses?” Louis asked. “Well, from what your book has to say about them?” He asked, holding the textbook up.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Harry mumbled, not thinking that Louis had heard him, but Louis did.

“Well, alrighty then. Lets talk about the gods and goddesses, shall we? We will go over the big three right now, by then, it should be time to leave.” Louis said.

“Alright, tell me, anyone, who are the big three?” He asked. No one raised their hands or spoke.

Louis sighed and rubbed his face. “I just mentioned them. Just like, three minutes ago.”

Again, no one answered.

“The Big Three are the three most powerful gods in all of Olympus:  Zeus, Lord of the Sky, Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, and Hades, Lord of the Underworld. In the beginning, after Zeus had defeated their father, Cronus, they drew lots to see who would get where as their domain. Poseidon got the ocean, Hades got the Underworld and Zeus got the sky. Zeus retains control over the sky and the weather, Poseidon can manipulate water, storms, and earthquakes, Hades can summon undead, control shadows, and use earth-related disasters.” Louis said as he walked around the classroom.

“Therefore, the Big Three are equally matched for the most part. The powers of the Big Three are also directly related, as Zeus' control over the weather originates from the Earth's seas and oceans, which is Poseidon's domain, while Poseidon's control over storms and natural disasters are linked to the weather, which is Zeus' domain. Hades retains his power from people dying while Zeus and Poseidon get their power from people living, fishing, and praying to them.” Louis stopped at the side of one of the bookcases.

“However, people believe that Zeus is the strongest, followed by Poseidon, and then Hades due to possessing the Master Bolt as his standard weapon and being the King of the Gods.” He said, his face showing that he clearly did not like that all.

“The Earth is split between the gods and is no one's specific domain, though Zeus is initially believed to control the earth. However that is debatable since Demeter is also goddess of the earth. She is more specifically the goddess of agriculture. AND the other gods are not to be underestimated because the Big Three only get their raw power from how high they are among the Olympian hierarchy.” Louis told them before he began walking again.

“Is this like, Percy Jackson or something?” Annabelle asked.

Louis had to restrain from rolling his eyes. “Some parts of those books are correct.” Louis told her. “I wouldn’t go by the movies, though.” He said. “And no, we will not be watching those movies in this class. You can, however, read the books if you would like.” He told her, smiling over at her.

She just huffed and leaned back, her arms crossing across her chest.

“Now,” Louis said. “Does anyone have any questions? You, Harry?” Louis asked.

Harry didn’t even have his hand raised.

“Um, can you tell us more about Zeus? And Posiedon? And Hades?” He asked.

“Zeus is the god of the sky and ruler of the Olympian gods.” Louis said.

“He overthrew his father, Cronus, and then drew lots with his brothers Poseidon and Hades, in order to decide who would succeed their father on the throne. Zeus won the draw and became the supreme ruler of the gods, as well as lord of the sky and rain. His weapon is a thunderbolt, which he hurls at those who displease or defy him, especially liars and oathbreakers. He is married to Hera but often tests her patience, as he is infamous for his many affairs.” Louis said.

“Zeus is the presiding deity of the universe, the ruler of the skies and the earth, and was regarded by the Greeks as the god of all natural phenomena on the sky; the personification of the laws of nature; the ruler of the state; and finally, the father of gods and men.” Louis stated as he walked back up to his desk.

“Using his shield, the Aegis, Zeus will create all natural phenomena related to the air and the sky, such as storms, tempests, and intense darkness. At his command, mighty thunders will flash and lightnings will roll, wreaking havoc; or the skies will open to rejuvenate the earth with life-giving water.” Louis smiled.

“As the personification of the operations of nature, he represents the grand laws of unchanging and harmonious order, by which both the natural and the spiritual world are governed. He is the god of regulated time, as marked by the changing seasons and the regular succession of day and night, in contrast to what his father, Cronus, represented before him; absolute time, eternity.” Louis said as he looked around the room, looking at each and every student.

“As the ruler of the state, he is the source of kingly power, the upholder of all institutions connected to the state, and the friend and patron of princes, whom he guards and assists with his advice and counsel. He is also the protector of the people, and watches over the welfare of the whole community.”

“As the father of the gods, Zeus ascertains that each deity perform their individual duty, punish their misdeeds, settle their disputes, and act towards them on all occasions as their all-knowing counsellor and mighty friend.”

“As the father of men, he takes a paternal interest in the actions and well-being of mortals. He watches over them with tender solicitude, rewarding truth, charity, and fairness, while severely punishing perjury and cruelty. Even the poorest and most forlorn wanderer could find a powerful advocate in Zeus, for he, as a wise and merciful paternal figure, demands that the wealthy inhabitants of the earth be attentive to the needs of their less fortunate fellow citizens.”

The entire class was actually paying attention to Louis, writing down little notes. It was interesting, to hear about the gods and what they were, what they are, what they did.

“Poseidon is the god of the sea and protector of all aquatic features. He is the brother of Zeus and Hades. After he drew lots with them to share the universe, he ended up becoming lord of the sea. He is widely worshipped by seamen and he is married Amphitrite, one of the granddaughters of the Titan Oceanus-you will learn about the Titans later on. It will be a part of your reading assignment for tonight.” Louis told the class, and surprisingly, no one groaned in protest.

“At one point he desired Demeter-you will learn about her later on-. To deter him, Demeter asked him to make the most beautiful animal that the world had ever seen. So, in an effort to impress her, Poseidon created the first horse. In some accounts, his first attempts were unsuccessful and created a variety of other animals in his quest; thus, by the time the horse was created, his passion for Demeter had diminished.” Louis said.

“His weapon is a trident, with which he could make the earth shake, causing earthquakes, and shatter any object-Yes, like the Little Mermaid-. He is second to Zeus in power amongst the gods. He was considered by Greeks to have a difficult quarrelsome personality. Combined with his greed, he has had a series of disputes with other gods during his various attempts to take over the cities they are patrons of.” Louis smiled before continuing.

“Now, my personal favorite, Hades.” He said.

“Hades is the brother of Zeus and Poseidon. After the overthrow of their father, Cronus, he drew lots with them to share the universe. Sadly, he drew poorly, which resulted in becoming lord of the underworld and ruler of the dead. Nevertheless, he is not considered to be death itself, as this was a different god, called Thanatos. He is greedy, like his brother Poseidon, and is mainly interested in increasing his subjects, and anyone whose deeds resulted in people dying was favoured by him. The Erinnyes, the Furies, are welcomed guests in his kingdom.” Louis said. There was something about the way Louis spoke of this god that was different then the way he spoke of any of the others. There was a fire in Louis’ eyes when he talked of Hades.

“The Greeks were not keen on uttering his name, afraid of causing some kind of reaction that would end up with them dead sooner. Instead, they decided to give him another name, Plouton, deriving from the Greek word for wealth, due to the precious metals mined from the earth. Thus, Hades also became the god of wealth.” Louis smiled.

“Although an Olympian, Hades prefers the Underworld and rarely leaves his kingdom. His weapon is, according to your book, a pitchfork, which he uses to create earthquakes, similar to the way Poseidon uses his trident. He also has a helmet of invisibility, which he had received as a gift from the Cyclopes, in order to use it during the clash of the Titans. He is married to Persephone, daughter of Demeter, whom Hades had supposedly abducted and carried down to the Underworld.” Louis frowned at that, shaking his head before he spoke again.

“This is all according to your textbook, children.” Louis said. “I do want you guys to do some reading tonight, read the Introduction and the first two chapters, they are on the Titans and the three big gods. Please have that read by the end of the week.” Louis told them. “We are done for the day, you can leave.” He said. The students slowly began to leave the classroom, most of them left talking about the gods and things of that nature.

He dismissed class a few minutes early, so it wasn’t a big deal. He did get the kids to be interested in what he had to say and about the class. He just wished that what he said was all true. Damn school books and stories, not telling the entire truth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoy it. Tell me what you think?
> 
> Vote, comment, subscribe, fan, follow, bookmark, etc.
> 
> I love you all! :)


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Greek stuff. :)
> 
>  
> 
> New Tags:
> 
> None
> 
>  
> 
> Sources:
> 
> http://www.12titans.net/p/about-12titans.aspx
> 
> http://www.greek-gods.org/mythology/greek-creation.php
> 
> http://www.encyclopedia.com/topic/Titan_%28mythology%29.aspx#3
> 
> http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Hades#Appearance
> 
> http://www.angelfire.com/nj/persephone/hades.html
> 
> http://www.in2greece.com/english/historymyth/mythology/names/furies.htm
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 2248

 

  
  
  


Harry sighed as he sat down in his seat. He was early for Classical Mythology, his previous class was canceled, so he had absolutely nothing to do but wait for class to start. He decided to entertain himself by rolling his pencil up and down the desk. He did that until the pencil rolled too far and rolled off of the desk, rolling all the way back to the back of the room, where there was a closet.

And Harry didn’t mean to, but he listened when he heard voices.

“I don’t care what you have to do, Tisiphone, I want that boy.” A voice whispered.

Mr. Tomlinson? That sounded like Mr. Tomlinson. Kind of. The voice was a bit raspier than Mr. Tomlinson’s.

“Someone is here.” Another voice hissed.

Harry could hear moving inside of the closet, so he ran to hide somewhere in the classroom.

The closet door opened and Harry heard steps walking out.

“No one is here, Alecto. Calm your tits.” The male voice that kind of sounded like Mr. Tomlinson said.

Harry peeked out of his hiding spot and looked around. That was definitely Mr. Tomlinson.

“Someone’s things! Someone is here! Someone heard us, Aides!” One  of the three women hissed, pointing at Harry’s things.

Harry hid back into his hiding spot and held his breath. Those three women were the ugliest women Harry has ever seen. And he normally doesn't find anyone ugly. He normally thinks that everyone is beautiful in their own way. Not these women, though. Pure ugly.

“Megaera, someone just dropped their things off, chill. And do not call me that here.” Mr. Tomlinson told one of the ugly women, Megaera.

Harry heard some papers rustling and bit his bottom lip as he took a quiet breath.

“Harry Styles.” Mr. Tomlinson mumbled. “Good kid, he is. The one I am looking for.”

_He is looking for me?_ Harry thought to himself.

“I do not know why you are even looking for that child, Aides!” One of the women asked.

Harry didn’t know which one and he really didn’t want to find out.

“For fucks sake, Alecto, if you are going to call me by my real name, call me the one I actually like. All of you.” Mr. Tomlinson hissed at the woman.

“Sorry.” The three women mumbled at the same time.

“Good, now, go. I have a class to get ready to teach. These damn books aren’t even close to being right about half of this shit.” Mr. Tomlinson told the three before he ushered them out.

Harry let out a deep breath as he heard the door shut, but luck really was not on his side. Not today.

“You can come out now, Harry.” Mr. Tomlinson told the teen.

Harry slowly slid out of his hiding spot and nervously looked up at the man in front of him.

What Harry saw, scared him terribly. Mr. Tomlinson did not look Mr. Tomlinson. What Harry saw was a man, wearing a black cloak. Harry could see people’s faces, screaming out silent cries and moving around on the cloak. Harry moved his eyes up some, seeing more black clothing. When he finally reached the man’s face, he saw the man fully. The man was a tall, imposing and very muscular man with albino white skin, intense black eyes that glittered like frozen tar, and were either the eyes of a genius or a madman, and having a mesmerizing, evil charisma, and shoulder-length black hair.

Harry has never been more scared of anyone in his entire life.

“Hello, Curly.” The man greeted, his smile so sinister that Harry ended up fainting from fright.

  
  


~`~

  
  


“I would appreciate it if you did not fall asleep in my class, Mr. Styles.” was the first thing Harry heard.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the voice. Mr. Tomlinson. He actually looked like Mr. Tomlinson this time.

“What are you?” Harry asked, causing the class to laugh and Louis to frown and tilt his head to the side. “What do you want with me?”

Louis laughed that time and shook his head.

“I am a teacher, Mr. Styles, your teacher. And what I want you to not sleep in my class, pay attention. You snore too damn loud. You could have woken the dead.” Louis told Harry.

Louis was dressed in a white tee shirt, with a black blazer and matching black pants. Not a black cloak made of souls.

“You want my soul!” Harry accused.

Louis laughed even louder and nodded. “Yes, Harry. That is what I am here for, not to teach you, but to collect your souls and watch you all suffer.” Louis said, smiling widely and shaking his head.

Harry nearly peed on himself. “I am kidding, Harry. But seriously, fall asleep in my class again and you will be out.” Louis told Harry, his face now showing that he was not joking.

Harry just nodded and looked down at his book. It was on the page that was about Hades, Aides was another name for Hades, Harry read.

Harry knew that he did not even open his book, he didn’t even recall getting it out of his bag. Weird.

“Sorry, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry mumbled.

Louis nodded and turned to walk back up to his desk. “Now, as I was saying before Mr. Styles’ snoring had interrupted me.” Louis began. “We are going to talk about the how the world was created and Titans today. Last time we were in class, we spoke of the three big gods. Their father, Cronus, was a Titan. Do you remember that?” Louis asked.

He received a few ‘yes’s and such, so he continued. “According to Hesiod`s Theogony, there was only chaos in the beginning as primeval state of existence. It was dark, silent, stationary and without any trace of life to the infinity. Then out of silent void Gaea, the earth. and Tartarus, the sunless and terrible region beneath Gaea, appeared. They were not the only ones who appeared out of the void. Hesiod also talks about the deathless gods who hold the peaks of Olympus and Eros, the desire to re-produce, being the fairest among them. About the same time or soon after, out of Chaos, Erebus, the place of unknown where the death dwells, and Nyx, the night, were born. Erebus and Nyx in order to restore the balance gave birth to their opposites, Aether, the upper atmosphere just below heaven, and Hemera, the day. Meanwhile Gaea gave birth to Ourea, the mountains, Pontus, the sea, and Uranus, the heavens, with whom she had been secretly meeting in the edge place of Aether. They became couple and gave birth to three Cyclopes, three Hecatoncheires and twelve Titans, Cronus, Rhea, Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Mnemosyne, Themis, Iapetus, Coeus, Crius, Phoebe, Thea, Prometheus, Epimetheus, Atlas, Metis, Dione.” Louis explained, taking a deep breath. That was a mouthful right there.

“Now, the Titans were gigantic, powerful, and primeval beings that loomed in the background of many Greek myths and tales. Children of Uranus, the sky, and Gaia, the earth, the Titans ruled the world before they were overthrown by the god Zeus and his five brothers and sisters. There are actually many different tales on how the Titans were overthrown, we will talk more about that later on.” Louis promised.

“The Greek writer Hesiod listed six male Titans—Oceanus, Coeus, Cronus, Crius, Hyperion, and Iapetus—and six female Titanesses—Tethys, Themis, Phoebe, Mnemosyne, Theia, and Rhea. Some accounts add the brothers Prometheus, Epimetheus, and Atlas and the moon goddess Selene to this group of Titans. These four gods and a few others, however, are more often described as children of the original 12 Titans.”

“The Titans represent huge, primitive, and hard-to-control forces. They also symbolize a spirit of rebellion against the authority of the gods, as in the story of the Titan Prometheus, who helped human beings against Zeus's will. The immense size of the Titans is the source of the modern word titanic, meaning extremely large.” Louis said.

“Uranus was displeased with his children and saw them as a threat to his throne. He decided to imprison Hecatonchires and Cyclopes in Tartarus. Gaea became so mad that she started plotting against him and poised her children against him. They came up with the plan to attack him with a flint sickle, which Gaea made. However, all were too afraid except Cronus, who decided to wield the sickle, because desired the throne for himself. At night when Uranus laid to Gaea and embraced her with his coat, Iapetus, Crius, Coeus, and Hyperion grabbed him and held him still, while Cronus castrated him with flint-bladed sickle and threw his genitals into the ocean.” Louis smiled and laughed as some of the girls made gagging noises and the guys all seemed to reach down and grab their junk. “From his blood spilt on earth the Giants, Ash-tree Nymphs and the Erinyes were born. Aphrodite was also born from the sea, where his genitals fell.”

None of the guys in the classroom have let go of their crotches. It was funny. Each male in that class had this look of horrification on their faces.

“Now, the Titans... Let’s start with Coeus. Coeus was the Titan god of intelligence and farsight, meaning that, due to his inquisitive mind and desire to learn, he was with gained knowledge and understanding able to see beyond the obvious. He was also identified as the god of wisdom and heavenly oracles. Coeus was also known as the Pillar of the north pole from which the constellations revolved and therefore, controlled the axis between Heaven and Earth. Together with his other three brothers Crius, Hyperion and Iapetus, they presided as the Pillars of holding Heaven and Earth apart. He was one of six sons of Uranus and Gaea and is mentioned by Apollodorus as one of the five brothers, all but Oceanus, who participated in rebellion against Uranus and later attacked him. When they overcame him, the four brothers probably held him down, while Cronus castrated him, as I had just mentioned. His latin name was Polos or Polus and according to Hyginus the name Coeus was used for giant instead of titan. They are clearly two different characters mentioned by not only Hyginus, but also by Virgil, another latin author.” Louis explained.

“Oceanus was the Titan god of the Earth-encircling river Okeanos, which was the source of all fresh water, including rivers, springs, wells and rain clouds. He also controlled the rising and setting of all heavenly bodies, which were believed to descend into his watery realm at the ends of the Earth. His wife was Tethys.” Louis smiled as he jumped up on his desk, sitting on it.

“Hyperion was the Titan god of light, and the father of the lights of the sky. His name means ‘watcher from above’ or ‘he who goes above.’ His wife was his sister Thea.”

“Coeus was the Titan god of intelligence, wisdom and deep searching questions. He was known for probing the limits of knowledge. He was husband to his sister Phoebe, and father to Leto and Asteria. Leto and Zeus were the parents of Artemis and Apollo.” Louis smiled. “And don’t worry, you will learn about those gods and goddesses later on.”

“Crius was the Titan god of the heavenly constellations and the measure of the year. He is associated with the constellation Aries, the ram, whose springtime rising in the south marked the beginning of a new Greek year. His son Astraios was god of the stars. His other sons were Perses, the Destroyer, and Pallas. His wife was Eurybia, a daughter of the sea.”

“Iapetus was the Titan god of morality and the allotment of the mortal life span. Like several of his siblings, he was a god of time. As the ‘piercer’, he was the god of violent death. He married Asia, daughter of his brother Oceanus. His sons Prometheus and Epimetheus were the creators of men and animals. He was also father to Atlas and Menoetius. Iapetus and his family are regarded as the ancestors of mankind, a race that inherited the worst qualities of his four sons: crafty scheming, Prometheus, foolish stupidity, Epimetheus, excessive daring, Atlas, and rash violence, Menoetius.” Louis explained.

“Now, onto the females!” Louis excitedly stated.

“The first one of the bunch is-”

“Mr. Tomlinson!” Jacob said as he raised his hand.

“Yes, Jacob?” Louis asked, sighing. He did not like being interrupted.

“There is someone at the door. She keeps looking in.” Jacob told the teacher.

All eyes went to the door, and who Harry saw made his blood run cold. It was one of those women from earlier! From Harry’s dream or whatever. And the woman was not just looking inside the classroom, she was looking at Harry. Her eyes not moving from him at all.

“Damn.” Harry heard Louis mumbled as he hopped off of the desk. “I will be right back, do not move. You can go ahead and read on about the female Titans and such if you haven’t already.” Louis said as he looked at the clock. “I will talk about them tomorrow, I guess.” Louis mumbled before moving to the door.

He opened it and walked out. The woman at the door kept glancing in the room, looking at Harry as she and Louis, along with the two other women that Harry recognized from his dream or whatever, spoke.

  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please tell me what you think and if you like it.
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> Please tell me of any mistakes as well.
> 
> Don’t forget to vote, comment, subscribe, kudos, follow, fan, etc. :)


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> More dialogue between Harry and Louis.
> 
> A secret, kindof, is told.
> 
> Dreams.
> 
>  
> 
> New Tags:
> 
> Implied Mpreg, Language
> 
>  
> 
> Sources:
> 
> http://clash-of-the-titans.wikia.com/wiki/Hades%27_Staff
> 
> http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/The_Oracle_of_Delphi
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 2129

****

  
  
  
  
  


_ Alone, that was what Harry was. It was dark, yet he wasn’t scared. He just felt different.  _

_ “He’s the one.” A voice whispered. “He’s the one who will succeed this, he is the boy of the prophecy.”  _

_ “I’m what?” Harry asked, looking around. _

_ “Many will try and take him. Many will try and kill him before he has achieved this and fulfilled his prophecy.” _

_ “I’m going to die?” Harry asked, looking around the room.  _

_ Slowly, an old woman walked into his sight. “You will be hurt, young child, if the wrong one tries. You are going to do what no man has ever been able to do, young boy.” She told Harry. _

_ “Let the oracle tell you your fate, chose wisely. The fate of the world rests in you.” She whispered before disappearing. _

_ ~`~ _

_ Harry was running, running for his life. He has never been so scared before. He was walking home from the library, it was late and his parents knew that he wouldn’t be home until later. But, as he began his walk home, leaving the library early, he felt someone following him. _

_ That feeling of someone behind him did not go away, it kept getting stronger and stronger. So, Harry did what anyone else would do. He ran.  _

_ And ran. _

_ And ran. _

_ And ran. _

_ And he was still running. It felt like no matter how much he ran, how hard he pushed himself to get home, he couldn’t get there. He couldn’t go fast enough. It was as if time was slowing down on him.  _

_ “I will get you. You will be mine.” The voice laughed. _

_ Harry tried to run even quicker, wanting to get away from whoever was following him. _

_ “I will not let you finish this, boy!” The voice yelled. _

_ Harry tried to run faster, but it seemed as if the harder he tried, the slower he ran. _

_ “I will not let him do this! I will not let you finish this!” The voice yelled. _

_ “I will have you! You will die while I do you!”  _

_ Harry tripped over something in the dark and ended up tumbling down to the ground, rolling on the side walk. _

_ ~`~ _

_ A baby. Harry looked down and saw a baby. It was crying, reaching up for Harry.  _

_ Harry looked down and carefully picked the young child up. This baby couldn’t be more than a few weeks old. _

_ “He really did miss his mother.” A voice, a very familiar voice, said. “I don’t know if I could take you leaving again, Harry. I missed you. And our little boy missed you.” _

_ “I missed him as well.” Harry said. “I had to say goodbye to my family, though. I had to let them know where I was, what I was doing.” He said. “Not the whole truth, obviously.” He said before he pressed a kiss to the child’s cheek. _

_ The male came closer, Harry could hear him walking. _

_ “Does your wife know? That I am here?” Harry asked.  _

_ “No, not yet.”  _

_ “She doesn’t like me.” Harry sighed. “She doesn’t like our son.” _

_ “She can and will get over it.” The voice told Harry as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, resting his hands on Harry’s stomach. Harry could see that the man was wearing a weird looking cloak. _

_ Harry just nodded and pressed another kiss to the child's head. The baby cried again and it’s eyes turned black, just like his father’s. _

_ “I think our little boy wants his daddy.” Harry cooed, pressing a kiss to the child’s head before he handed the baby to the other man. _

_ ~`~ _

_ Harry was sitting at the park. It was late at night and he wanted to walk around the place, just to look around the park some so he could have some alone time. He had a lot of things on his mind and he needed to think. Somehow, Harry ended up falling asleep on the park bench.  _

_ “There he is.” A voice whispered. “The boy. Hades wants him.” _

_ Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked over at who was speaking. But, no one was there. _

_ “Oh, look at him. He’s awake.” The voice whispered. “He is a cutie. Wonder what Hades will do to get him back?” The voice chuckled. _

_ Harry had sat up quickly and looked around. No one was there. Harry could feel something there, but he couldn’t see anything. Yes, it was dark, but there were lights and lamps on in the park so one could see. But, the thing was, Harry couldn’t see who or what was there. _

_ “He looks scared.” The second voice whispered.  _

_ Harry has yet to hear that voice before this. Both voices sounded male.  _

_ “I bet he is.” Harry felt someone touch his cheek, fingers running over Harry’s cheekbone. _

_ “Hello?” Harry managed to whisper out. “Please stop.”  _

_ “Oh, look. He’s begging.” The voice laughed. “Do it again, boy.”  _

_ Harry closed his eyes and tried to make the voices disappear.  _

_ “I believe that we should just watch the kid piss himself, don’t you think?” The first voice laughed. _

_ “I agree. It’s really funny, to be honest.” The second voice laughed. _

_ Harry was close to pissing himself. He was so close to pissing himself.  _

_ Harry closed his eyes and began to pray, praying that someone or something would come in and save him. He was scared that something would happen to him.  _

_ “Hey, you two!” A voice growled. “What are you doing? Hurry up! We do not have all fucking day!”  _

_ Just as Harry opened his eyes, he saw two sets of hands coming at him. He screamed loudly and scooted up the park bench, falling over the back of it before he scrambled away, only to be caught quickly and thrown over a shadowy shoulder. _

~`~

 

“Did you skip class, Mr. Styles?” Mr. Tomlinson asked as he walked into his classroom, seeing the teen sitting at his desk.

Harry blushed and shook his head. “Um, no. I told my teacher, Mrs. Jay, that you wanted to help me understand this stuff a bit more, she excused me. You have to email her, though.” Harry told the older man.

“Well, then, Mr. Styles, why are you in my classroom so early?” Mr. Tomlinson asked as he walked over to his computer and logged on. He found the teacher’s email address and began to type out an email to send her, excusing Harry from her class. “You don’t really need my help. You’ve done well on all of your quizzes.”

Harry just shrugged and looked up at his teacher. “I had a dream.” He embarrassingly whispered as the teacher sent the email.

Harry had been having weird dreams for weeks now, ever since he had seen Mr. Tomlinson with those three older women, or dreamt of it or something like that. The dreams were always similar in one way or another. And they all frightened him.

His most recent dream really did scare him. He was absolutely terrified the seventeen year old.

“Do tell, Mr. Styles.” Mr. Tomlinson said as he walked towards Harry and sat down at the desk beside the teen.

He knew that he needed to talk to Mr. Tomlinson. He had to talk to the teacher. Harry felt like this teacher was somewhat involved or responsible for his dreams.

  
  


So, here he was, telling the teacher of his scary dreams, the dreams that felt so real.

Harry watched Mr. Tomlinson’s eyes as he spoke. There was anger in them. Harry could tell that the teacher was upset and he just hoped that the teacher wasn’t upset because of him and his silly dreams.

“When did these dreams start, Harry?” Mr. Tomlinson asked.

“Um, that day I fell asleep in your class.” Harry quietly told the older man. “I, um, I had a dream that you were talking to these three women. I can’t really remember their names, but I remember that they kept calling you ‘Aides’.” Harry whispered.

The older of the two licked his lips and nodded, ushering for Harry to continue.

“You were in the closet, saying something about wanting a boy or something… Then you came out and saw my stuff and said that I was the one you wanted.” Harry whispered.

“And, and then you told me to come out, so, I came out of my hiding place and you didn’t look like you! You looked so pale, you had faces on your cloak.. It was so scary.” Harry whispered, taking a deep breath.

“And the I woke up. Then those women at the door at the end of the class were the same women from my dream.” Harry told his teacher.

After a moment or two of silence and a deep breath was taken, Mr. Tomlinson spoke. “Harry, do you believe in what you are being taught in this class? The Gods and Goddesses? The monsters? The demigods?” He asked.

“Um,” Harry began. He wanted to say no, he really did. But, he just couldn’t. He didn't know if he believed in this stuff. He never has before. But, with all of the vivid dreams, he just didn’t know anymore.

“Do, you, Harry?” Mr. Tomlinson asked. “Or do you need some convincing?” He asked, waving his hand.

Harry was about to speak again when an older woman came out of the air. Like she was a mist.

“Grandma?” He asked. His grandmother had died a while ago. “Am I seeing things? What are you doing to me, Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry asked, looking at the image of the older woman.

“I am not doing anything to you.” He said, waving his hand again. And just like she had appeared, Harry’s grandmother was gone.

“Who are you?” Harry asked, turning to look at his teacher.

The older man just smiled. “You and I both know that you know who I am, Mr. Styles. So, say it.” He laughed.

“What?” He whispered.

Mr. Tomlinson stood up and moved his hand up, a pitchfork appearing in his hand, the end of it on the floor.

“No, you can’t be.” Harry whispered. “It, it is not real.”

“Oh, I am very real, Mr. Styles. Although, these books never do any of us Gods justice.” He sighed, looking down at Harry’s text book. “They make me out to be the bad guy. I’m not. I’m a good guy. I’m a good God, a good father.” He mumbled. “Not the best husband, but, whatever.” He shrugged.

“You, you’re…” Harry mumbled. He couldn’t seem to get his words to come out.

“Hades, yes, Mr. Styles. I am Hades. King of the Underworld, God of the Dead, blah, blah, blah. You already know about me.” Mr. Tomlinson, Hades, whoever, sighed.

Harry nodded and looked up at Mr. Tomlinson’s face. Again, this did not look like Mr. Tomlinson, but the man from his first dream.

“What do you want with me? Why do you want me?” Harry asked.

“It is quite simple, Mr. Styles.” Hades began. “You are a part of a prophecy, I believe.”

“A, a prophecy?: Harry asked before his eyes widened in shock and he shook his head quickly. “I’m not! I’m not, please, I’m going to die?” Harry asked. So far, all of the prophecies that he has heard of ended in a death.

Mr. Tomlinson, Hades, just rolled his eyes and shook his head. “No, no Harry. You will not die. Geez.” He mumbled. “I won’t let you die.”

“Then, what is my prophecy?” Harry asked.

“I can not tell you that, Harry. We must go to the Oracle of Delphi.” Hades, Mr. Tomlinson, told Harry. “She will tell you of your prophecy, if she sees you as the one in it. From your dreams, I strongly believe that it is you, Mr. Styles, who this prophecy is about.” Hades told Harry, who just nodded.

“Can you at least tell me what my dreams mean?” He asked, still unsure about this whole thing.

“I assume that some of them are visions of the future, warnings, threats, things of that nature.” Mr. Tomlinson, Hades, whatever he was, told the seventeen year old. “But, for now, we have a class.”

And like that, Mr. Tomlinson was Mr. Tomlinson again. There was no evil, pale face. There were no faces in his cloak. There was no pitchfork. It was just Mr. Tomlinson.

Harry nodded and looked up at the clock, seeing that it was only a few minutes until class the class that Harry had skipped was to be over.

“We will go see the Oracle of Delphi tonight, I will meet you in your room.” The teacher told Harry as he made his way back up to his desk as other students came in the room, causing it to where Harry was unable to continue the conversation.

  
  
  
  
  


****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> So, there it is. Another chapter.
> 
> I didn’t get very many comments on the previous chapter, so maybe can you guys comment some more? Tell me what you think?
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading. I really does mean a lot to me.
> 
> Please comment, subscribe, fan, follow, vote, kudos, etc.
> 
>  Let me know of any mistakes.
> 
> I love you all! :)


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Talk about Delphi and whatnot.
> 
> Read notes at the bottom for some important information and stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> New Tags:
> 
> None
> 
>  
> 
> Sources:
> 
> http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/The_Oracle_of_Delphi
> 
> http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/The_Oracle_of_Delphi
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_oracular_statements_from_Delphi
> 
> http://www.in2greece.com/english/historymyth/mythology/names/furies.htm
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 2011

 

 

“Hello, class.” Mr. Tomlinson began as the class started. “Today, we are going to talk about the Oracle of Delphi.”

Harry bit his lip and looked up at his teacher. This Oracle of Delphi was the person who he and his teacher, who just so happened to be the god of the dead, were going to go and see. Harry did need to know more about this Oracle person, so he was glad that Mr. Tomlinson was going to go over her. He was also scared to know more about her.

“Who knows about the Oracle of Delphi?” Mr. Tomlinson asked.

“It’s some old skeleton lady thing.” Amy asked.

Mr. Tomlinson sighed and nodded. “Yeah, no.” He said. “The Oracle of Delphi is a speaker of the prophecies of Apollo.”

He looked around the room, looking at Harry.

“In Greek mythology, the Oracle of Delphi is Pythia, who was a priestess at the Temple of Apollo.” Mr. Tomlinson began. “People would come from all over to ask the Oracle for her wisdom about important matters. Those matters ranged from public policy to personal affairs. The Oracle would also be consulted before any kind of important decision, including war or the founding of colonies.” He said.

Harry took a deep breath, watching as the older continued. “Priests and priestesses at an oracle spoke on behalf of the gods. The advice from the gods was usually so vague that it always seemed to be right. Other people from as far as Lydia, Caria, Rome, and even Egypt would send a representative to consult the Oracle. Eventually, the Oracle was placed under the protection of the Roman Empire for a short while to protect her from barbarians and thieves. However, the Temple of Apollo was eventually destroyed after years of war, earthquakes, and being burned by barbarians. The spirit of the Oracle of Delphi was passed on from maiden to maiden to continue to speak the prophecies of Apollo and Delphi in ancient times was considered the center of the known world, the place where heaven and earth met.” He said.

“This was the place on earth where man was closest to god. In Mythology, Delphi was the meeting place of two eagles, released by Zeus and sent in opposite directions. Where they met indicated the center of the earth. Delphi is known as the center of worship for the god Apollo, son of Zeus, who embodied moral discipline and spiritual clarity. But even before the area was associated with Apollo there were other deities worshipped here including the earth goddess, Gaea, Themis, Demeter, and Poseidon. By the end of the Mycenaean period Apollo had displaced these other deities and became the guardian of the Oracle.” As Mr. Tomlinson spoke, he looked around the room. His eyes always seemed to land on Harry’s.

“The Oracle has the power to speak the prophecies of Apollo. These prophecies are the destinies of others. However, while an Oracle can see the future, they do not always remember what they have said while they are being possessed by the Spirit of Delphi.” He said.

“The magic the Oracle is used to foretell the future originates from the earth at Delphi. If that magic is blocked the Oracle, Apollo, and anyone who depends on them for the power of prophecy loses the ability to predict the future.” Mr. Tomlinson explained.

“A prophecy, or prophecies in general, are a prediction of events about to happen in the future.” Mr. Tomlinson said. “Prophecies can appear in a number of ways, but almost all are cryptic and their true meaning won't become clear until after the events of the prophecy have come to pass.” Mr. Tomlinson looked at Harry, and Harry gulped.

“Also, those with the ability to see the future are unable to reveal what a prophecy means, as giving the answer would make the answer irrelevant. That means that the events in the prophecy could change if the events are told.” He explained.

“It is also said that trying to figure out what a prophecy means or trying to force a prophecy to come to pass may result in disaster.” Again, Harry gulped as Mr. Tomlinson sadly looked at him.

“The most common way for a prophecy to be told is from an oracle, most notably the Oracle of Delphi. Even in ancient time, people would come from all over to see the Oracle. Over time the spirit of the Oracle went from host to host, like I said. The Oracle would speak prophecies for quests for demigods.” He took a deep breath.

“Prophecies themselves can take two forms. The ones given by the gods reflect the will of the gods. They decide when they are revealed and often know their meanings. The ones given by oracles are independent of the gods. They cannot always understand what the prophecy means nor can they control when it is given. Sometimes a prophecy can be spoken without the permission of the gods.” Mr. Tomlinson took a deep breath.

“Regardless of how a prophecy is received, they all have one thing in common. A prophecy is also cryptic. A prophecy will never say exactly what will happen and there is usually some level of choice given to those involved that will affect how a prophecy will come to pass. Kind of like how, in the Percy Jackson series, the Great Prophecy foretold that Percy's choice would save or destroy Olympus.” He said, trying to make this easier to understand.

“While it isn't a requirement, prophecies usually rhyme. This is true of prophecies told by the Oracle. Caesar Augustus himself once commented that a prophecy given by Mars didn't rhyme and was completely straightforward, with no hint of mystery at all.” He said.

“Does anyone have a question about any of this so far?” He asked.

Harry raised his hand. “Yes, Mr. Styles?” Mr. Tomlinson said.

“Um, can you like, give us an example of the Oracle of Delphi’s prophecies? Like, other than the one from the Percy Jackson books?” He asked.

Mr. Tomlinson nodded and cleared his throat.

“Greco-Roman historiographers have recorded some early oracular statements from Delphi as delivered to Lycurgus, the semi-legendary Spartan lawgiver.” Mr. Tomlinson explained.

“According to the report by Plutarch, the Oracle told Lycurgus that his prayers had been heard and that the state which observed the laws of Lycurgus would become the most famous in the world. With such an endorsement, Lycurgus went to the leading men of Sparta and enlisted their support. Seeking further assistance she also told him this, this is the prophecy.”

_“‘There are two roads, most distant from each other: the one leading to the honorable house of freedom, the other the house of slavery, which mortals must shun. It is possible to travel the one through manliness and lovely accord; so lead your people to this path. The other they reach through hateful strife and cowardly destruction; so shun it most of all.’”_ Mr. Tomlinson said as he looked around.

“As a result Lycurgus built a constitution for the Spartans that combined features of a monarchy with two kings, of a land-owning aristocracy, and a democracy. Historiographers also attribute to Lycurgus the introduction of a very cumbersome coinage made from iron, in order to prevent theft and bribery.In the account of Plutarch and Diodorus, this was also based on an oracular statement,

_Love of money and nothing else will ruin Sparta.”_

“The supposed oracular statement in retrospect was interpreted as being fulfilled as the gold and silver Spartan soldiers sent home after the Peloponnesian War were to prove to be Sparta's undoing. It is not likely that this oracle was delivered, if it is at all historical, to Lycurgus himself, as coinage had not been introduced in his time.”

Mr. Tomlinson took another deep breath and shook his head. “You all can leave, go study in the library or something.” He told them. “This is all for the day, so, yeah. It was nice seeing you all today.” He told them.

Slowly, everyone left, all trying to make their own little prophecies or something like that.

****  
  


“Harry, lock my door.” Mr. Tomlinson told Harry once the room was empty, other than the two of them. Harry nodded and locked the door before he looked over at his teacher.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, noticing that Mr. Tomlinson no longer looked like Mr. Tomlinson, but he looked like Hades.

“No, Harry. I’m not.” He sighed, rubbing his face. “I’m not okay. I’m tired of this, Harry. I’ve been searching for years. Years for the guy in this prophecy. I didn’t know that others knew about the prophecy. I don’t know how they knew.” Hades told Harry.

Harry sighed and pulled a chair up beside his teacher’s desk. Harry sat down and gently reached out for the god’s hand.

“Hades?” He cautiously whispered. “What, what is the prophecy? Why can’t you tell me?” Harry asked.

“I will not tell you, Harry. I just, you will have to wait. I will take you to her tonight, don’t worry your pretty little head off, okay?” Hades whispered as he carefully took Harry’s hand in his own. “I will make sure that everything is okay, alright?” He promised Harry.

Harry nodded and sighed, letting the god hold his hand.

“Can you tell me who those women are?” He asked. “The ones from my dream? And who were at your door?”

Louis smiled, laughing some as he nodded. “Furies, remember them? I talked about them a week or so ago.” He told Harry, kissing his hand. “They came to help me get you, make sure that you are the one.” He explained.

Harry nodded and scooted a bit closer to the older man, the god. “I remember them.” He whispered. “Why do you want me, exactly?” He asked. “In my dream, you said that you wanted me?”

Smiling, Hades shook his head. “That was no dream, dear mortal.” He explained. “I had put you to sleep and had it look and feel somewhat like a dream.” Hades explained.

Harry nodded and sighed, not even really caring on why he was put to sleep. Other things were on his mind.

“But, I did, and do, want you. I believe that I am in that prophecy as well, if I am not the one who completes this, along with you I believe, then you will die.” He explained. “But, I will not let that happen, Harry. Listen to me, I will make sure that you are safe. No one will hurt you, I can promise you that.” Hades promised, squeezing Harry’s hand in a comforting manner.

“I’m so scared.” Harry admitted. People were after him. He could die. All of these myths that he thought were just myths were not, they were far from myths. They were real. Harry knew that they were real because he had one of the Greek gods, who was supposed to be not real, holding his hand and promising to keep him safe. He still was scared. Scared of what was going to happen to him, scared of people and demons and whatever who were trying to hurt him, scared of dying, scared that the Greek gods were real, scared of this prophecy, scared to know what this prophecy was. He was scared, no matter how comforting this god holding his hand was. He was scared, yet he felt safe. If that made any sense.

“I told you that I was going to keep you safe, Harry. And I do not break promises. I am Hades, I will not lie to you, my dear.” Hades promised.

Harry nodded again and took a deep, shaky breath. He was scared, but the look on this god’s face was comforting him, as was the god holding his hand. “Okay, I trust you.” He whispered.

“You shouldn’t trust me, Mr. Styles. I am the ‘big, bad god of the dead, king of the underworld’.” Hades said, smiling a tiny smile. “But, I am glad that you do.”

 

 

 

_ **IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!** _

 

I have an opportunity for whoever is wants it. I am in need of some editors and co-writers. I have two applications for whoever wants to fill them out.

Here they are:

Co-writer application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

 

Editor application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

Please help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, please comment, vote, subscribe, kudos, fan, follow, etc.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes.
> 
> I love you!


	6. IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!

_ **IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!** _

 

I have an opportunity for whoever is wants it. I am in need of some editors and co-writers. I have two applications for whoever wants to fill them out.

Here they are:

Co-writer application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

 

Editor application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

Please help me.


	7. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I am so sorry for the wait! So sorry! School and stuff started to really take over my life. I’m so sorry for not being able to update in forever.
> 
> Louis is called ‘Hades’ a lot in this chapter. Just a heads up.
> 
> This chapter is not really edited.
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t forget, you can still apply to be a co-writer or an editor. You have until Tuesday, March 31, 2015 at about 2 pm CST to complete the applications.
> 
> Co-Writer Application:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/edit
> 
> Editor Application:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/edit
> 
> If you have any questions or you can not get the links to work or whatever, please feel free to message me.
> 
>  
> 
> New Tags:
> 
> Possible Mpreg
> 
>  
> 
> Sources:
> 
> None
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 2239

 

  


Harry had been waiting in his room ever since he had gotten home from school. He has yet to eat supper, he has yet to speak to anyone, and he hasn’t even showered and he hasn’t done his nightly face wash with his Clean ‘n Clear. He does that religiously. He just couldn’t now. He ran home, feeling like someone was following him, and locked himself in his room. That was when he noticed that whoever was following him was someone who was with Mr. Tomlinson, Hades.

The shadow, as it turned out to be, was one of Hades’ top warriors that was sent to watch over Harry. Harry was grateful.

But now, he was beginning to regret not eating something or even going to the bathroom. He was just too scared.

At one thirty or so in the morning, Harry was beginning to drift off to sleep. That was when he began to feel cold. Freezing cold.

“Wake up, my dear mortal.” Harry heard someone whisper to him. “Come on, babe. It’s me. Louis, Hades, come on.” The voice whispered. Harry felt a hand on his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes, meeting the black eyes of the God of the Dead.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry whispered, his voice rough from his little somewhat nap.

“Yes, it’s me, my dear.” Hades whispered. “You can call me Hades when we are alone or not here, my dear.” Hades quietly told Harry as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Okay.” Harry whispered as he slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn before he stretched his arms out, then leaning onto the God’s side and closing his eyes.

Hades chuckled and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, holding him close, and pressed a kiss to his head.

“I really hope it’s you, my mortal.” Hades whispered to Harry’s sleeping form.

Harry just nuzzled closer to the god and sighed happily as he slept.

 

~`~

 

When Harry woke up next, he was not at home and his was not with Hades. He was alone, in a room. The room looked really, really nice, though. It had a few bunk beds, and some clothes and such. It was obvious that others stayed in this room as well. Harry wondered where he was for a moment or two, or for a while.

Finally, when his stomach growled impossibly loud and the urge to pee took over, Harry sat up in the bed and rubbed his stomach, then his neck as he stretched and yawned. He got out of bed and looked around. He was still in his clothes from earlier, he just didn’t have his shoes on.

Harry slowly began to walk out of the room, over to a bathroom that was in the house, Harry found out that it was a house when he saw more rooms and a living room on his way in search of a bathroom.

When he finished using the bathroom, he washed his hands and splashed his face with some water to help himself wake up. He walked outside of the bathroom and was immediately attacked by some random guy, who looked much like Mr. Tomlinson, the teacher not the god of the dead, but this kid was much younger than Mr. Tomlinson.

“There you are!” He exclaimed. “Dad has been looking for you! Thought something happened.” The kid told Harry.

Harry just blinked and let the kid drag him off. He saw Hades pacing about in the living room of the house, mumbling something.

“Found him, dad.” The kid said, causing Hades to quickly turn his gaze over to Harry. In a second tops, Harry was in Hades’ arms, Hades had moved so quickly over to the teen and picked him up. “He was in the bathroom.” The kid, Hades’ son, said.

Harry just wrapped his arms around the god’s neck and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the king of the underworld.

“Thought something had happened to you.” Hades mumbled to Harry.

Harry didn’t say anything, he just let the god hold him tight.

“I’m sorry.” Harry apologized when he was released from the hug and placed on a couch, more like on Hades’ lap while Hades sat on the couch.

“It is okay, my mortal.” Hades told Harry. “Just worried that someone had come into the camp and got you.” Hades said.

Harry nodded and cuddled into the God’s chest before his stomach made a noise that sounded similar to a whale dying. Harry blushed deep red and hid his face in the god’s neck.

“I’ll go get him some food, dad. Will he be making a burnt sacrifice?” The kid asked.

Hades just shook his head at his son. “No, I will eat off of his plate, son.” He said. “Thank you. And please, go find the oracle and Chiron. And tell the others that the man hunt is over with.” Hades told the boy.

Harry didn’t hear anything, so he just assumed that the boy had nodded his head.

“That was one of my sons.” Hades told Harry.

It was obvious, the kid called Hades his dad like, ten times or something like that.

“He’s a good kid. New to the camp. He’s too much like his mother.” Hades said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s head again. “His name is William. Will for short.”

Harry nodded and sighed into the God’s neck. “He seems nice.” Harry whispered.

Hades smiled and nodded. “He is. He’s a good kid. Smart.”

 

~`~

 

Harry and Hades were eating their food, it was pancakes with some sausage links and syrup, when a girl a bit older than Harry came in. Riding a man/horse thing.

“Oh my god.” Harry whispered when he saw the horse thing.

Hades rolled his eyes and smacked Harry’s thigh lightly. “Don’t be rude.” He scolded the teen.

_“The God of the Dead and the male future seer must be one, make one, on the last blood moon before the future seer’s eighteenth birthday. That one will bring more to this world. Any day before or later, or anyone else, will cause disaster and death to all involved. The male future seer must only be with the God of the Dead on the last blood moon before the eighteenth birthday or death will fall upon himself and the one he loves the most.”_ A voice said. Harry had seen that it was the girl on the back of the horse man thing. When she spoke, her eyes were blank, her voice monotone. It was scary as hell.

“What?” Harry asked.

The girl blinked her eyes as Hades held onto Harry even tighter. She smiled and jumped off of the back of the horse thing. No one else was speaking.

“Hi, I’m Elizabeth.” The girl greeted Harry, like nothing had happened. “You must be Harry. You must be important.” She smiled as she shook Harry’s hand. “This old bat doesn’t come up here very often. Especially not with a cute boy who isn’t his son.”

Harry just nodded and looked back at the God of the Dead. “What is going on, Hades?” He asked. Harry was scared. He didn’t know what was going on. He was sure that this girl was the oracle who he was supposed to see. But, he didn’t understand. She had just said that he could die, along with the one he loved the most. What did that mean?

“Harry,” The horse thing said. “Lets begin this with introductions, yes? My name is Chiron. I am the counselor here at the camp, where we will protect you as much as we can.” The horse thing, Chiron said. “Hades has told us a lot about you and your dreams. He has risked a lot by bringing a mortal here. Lucky his brothers know what will happen if this doesn’t happen.”

Harry nodded again before Hades spoke. “Harry, love, please, please speak to me. Talk.” He said, worried about the human himself.

“My parents. What are they thinking? Are they okay? What is going on?” He asked, throwing the questions out one after the other and not giving anyone a chance to speak.

“Love.” Louis said, placing his hand over the teen’s mouth.

Harry looked back and saw that Hades now looked like Mr. Tomlinson. “I have taken care of your parents. They think that you are on a trip for the class. Told them that only a few select students were chosen to go and you were one of them, along with some others who are here.” Hades said. “Andy, he is here. Son of Demeter. Beth, daughter of Amphitrite. Lindsey, daughter of Aphrodite. And the twins, Gabriel and Michael, sons of Apollo.” Louis told Harry.

“It is odd that so many demigods were in the same class.” Chiron told Harry as he trotted closer to the mortal. “And it is even more rare that we found you like we did. And we are lucky that we found you before they did.” He said.

Hades pressed a kiss, one that felt somewhat possessive, onto Harry’s neck.

“Now, Harry.” Chiron said as he trotted over to the door to the house and locked it, then over to the windows to close the blinds before continuing. “I, Hades and I have some questions to ask you.” He said. “It is clear that you are the one in the prophecy, otherwise Elizabeth would not have done what she did. She has never done that. The only time that has happened was when Hades came years ago to see the camp.”

Harry nodded his head and took a deep breath. So, he is the kid in the prophecy. No doubt about that. He was going to die. He was going to fucking die.

“Are you a virgin, Harry?” Hades asked the teen, causing Harry to choke on his spit and snap out of his own thoughts.

“Yes, but um, does it matter?” Harry asked, his face now completely red from embarrassment. He was a seventeen year old boy, close to eighteen, and his was a virgin. How embarrassing.

“Good. Stay that way.” Chiron told Harry. “Until the last blood moon. I think that it is important you stay that way.” Chiron said.

“Why? Why does it matter if I have sex?” Harry asked.

Hades sighed behind the teen and took a deep breath. “Love,” he began. “I think that I am to take your virginity.” He said. “I don’t know what it means, but you have a choice in this, you know. If you aren’t ready, it is okay. I won’t force it.” Hades said.

Harry just nodded and moved off of the God of the Dead’s lap and sat down beside him.

“So, I have to let you fuck me? Before this blood moon thing?” He asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Hades told Harry. “But, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, Harry. I won’t force you to.”

“But, it will be for the greater good if I do, right?” Harry asked, looking over at the god.

Hades nodded. “Yes.” He said. “I don’t know what will happen. But, from what you had dreamed not too long ago, I think you are going to have a child? You said that it was a boy in your dream, correct?”

Harry nodded this time. “Yeah, a little boy.” He whispered.

“Harry, I know I can’t talk about the prophecies, but trust yourself, okay?” Elizabeth said. Harry had almost forgotten that she was even in the room. Her along with Chiron.

“Do I need to stay here? Until this blood moon thing passes?” He asked.

“For your safety, yes. Unless you want to go down to the Underworld with Hades.” Chiron said.

“I won’t be down there, Persephone will be though.” Hades said as he made a face. “Don’t think that she would like having Harry down there. She is very jealous.” Hades said.

Persephone was a very, very jealous woman. She told lies about Hades to make people hate him and fear him even more than they do, simply because he went out and got with mortals and produced demigod children. All of the gods and goddesses, most of them anyways, had children with mortals. Hades didn’t see what the big deal was.

It wasn’t like Persephone was faithful when she went up from the underworld.

“Where will you be, Hades?” Elizabeth asked.

Hades laughed and moved to wrap his arm around the seventeen year old boy’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “I do have a job, Elizabeth.” He reminded her. “I have until the end of the semester, just a few weeks until my contract is over with. Then I will be home for a while.”

Elizabeth laughed, but Harry didn’t. “What about me?” He asked. “And this moon thing? When is the deadline for this?” He asked.

“A bit over a week.” Chiron told Harry. “Eight days before the last blood moon of the year, before you turn eighteen.”

Now, no one was laughing.

Harry had just eight days before he was to give his virginity up to this man who he didn’t know, who wasn’t even human.

Harry was trying to save his virginity for someone who he was going to love for the rest of his life, marry and adopt children with. Not some God of the Dead because of some prophecy.

“Shit.” Hades whispered.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Sorry for the wait, again. And sorry for the shitty prophecy thing. I had a really good one days ago, but I forgot it before I had the chance to write it down. :/
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!
> 
> Please comment, vote, subscribe, kudos, review, fan, etc.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes and I will try to fix them ASAP.
> 
> I love you all! :)
> 
> I will try to update again this weekend, sometime.
> 
> Love you all! <3


	8. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Here is another update! I’ll try and update again tomorrow.
> 
> Louis is called ‘Hades’ a lot in this chapter. Just a heads up.
> 
> This chapter is not really edited.
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t forget, you can still apply to be a co-writer or an editor. You have until Tuesday, March 31, 2015 at about 2 pm CST to complete the applications.
> 
> Co-Writer Application:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/edit
> 
> Editor Application:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/edit
> 
> If you have any questions or you can not get the links to work or whatever, please feel free to message me.
> 
>  
> 
> New Tags:
> 
> Kidnapping
> 
>  
> 
> Sources:
> 
> None
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 2115

 

  
  
  


Harry had been stuck in Hades’ house/cabin thing at the camp. He’s been here for just a day and he already hated it. He missed his mother and his sister and even school. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him when and if he was able to leave. And he was scared. Terrified. He knew that nothing bad was going to happen to him while he was here at the camp. He trusted Hades, who was walking around looking like Mr. Tomlinson and not the devil. Harry was thankful for that.

“Hey, Harry.” William said as he walked into the room that Harry was in.

Harry smiled up at William, hoping that his smile looked convincing.

It did.

“Dad told me to come and tell you that you can go out to the fighting arena if you want to.” William said. “He’s out there. He’s helping train some of the kids before he has to go back to work.”

Harry smiled and nodded. He would like to see the Greek God in action. “Sure, just let me change.” He said. He was still in his pajamas, which were not the most manly in the world. Hades laughed when he saw them and called them ‘cute’. Harry didn’t knwo if he should take that as a complement or what.

“Alright. Do you want me to get you armour? Or do you not want to fight?” William asked.

Harry laughed and shook his head. “There is no way I would be able to win a fight with any of you.” He said.

William laughed along and nodded as Harry went on to get dressed to go outside.

 

~`~

 

“You are all worthless and weak!” Was the first thing that Harry heard when he walked into the arena with William.

“That’s dad.” William informed Harry.

“Get off your little sissy ass! That’s just a hellhound PUP!” Hades yelled.

Harry looked over at the arena and saw a huge, huge dog. “That’s a pup?” Harry asked William as the dog growled and leaped up, pouncing on the three demigods in armor.

The demigods screamed and ran off to the side before they drew their swords and charged at the pup.

“Yeah. Dad’s pup. She’s about three months old.” William informed Harry.

Harry just nodded and stared at the pup as he and William walked around the arena. Harry hoped and prayed that this pup, as William called it, didn’t come and attack him. The pup looked like she was busy with the other demigods anyways, so it was okay. Hopefully.

“What are you doing!” Hades yelled. “It’s a PUP and you are RUNNING?” He asked, yelling at the three demigods.

Harry smiled at the God of the dead and walked up beside him. Hades smiled briefly as he looked over at Harry before going back to the ‘training’.

Harry sighed and leaned into the god’s side, Hades wrapping his arm around the teen’s waist.

“The HELL? GET OFF YOUR ASS!” Hades yelled when he saw one of the demigods fall to the ground… as he ran away.

“What are they doing?” Harry asked the god.

“A bit of training.” Hades said as he gently rubbed the teen’s hip before yelling at the three demigods.

 

~`~

 

“Who’s a good girl?” Harry asked the little pup. She was a sweet little thing. “You are, yes you are!” Harry cooed.

Before Hades left after the training was over, he had introduced Harry to his hellhound pup. She really wasn’t that bad. She was a sweetheart when she wasn’t going to kill anyone. She was adorable, playful, sweet.

“So adorable, Bella.” Harry said, letting the dog lick his face.

Her little tongue covered Harry’s entire face.

Harry laughed as the dog continued to lick his face.

“Come on, Bella.” Harry said. “Lets go for a walk.”

Bella hopped up and nuzzled her nose into Harry’s face before she began to walk off, looking behind her to see if Harry was going to follow her.

He did.

 

~`~

 

“Hey, Harry.” Sasha, one of Zeus’ daughters, greeted the teen.

Harry smiled at her and waved a small wave. “Hey.” He said.

He was having a great time here. He didn’t think that he could have as many friends as he did here. It was nice to know that he could talk to some of these campers and he wouldn’t be judged. He even had talked to some of the girls about some personal things, like boys and how hot Hades was in his ‘Mr. Tomlinson’ form. Even some of the guys got in on the chat.

Harry laughed and blushed so many times with these campers. He had friends, it was great.

“Wanna come and sit with us?” Sasha asked.

Cabins members normally stuck with their own cabins members, but since Harry really wasn’t a son of any of the gods or goddesses, he didn’t have to abide by that rule. That didn’t mean that Harry was going to go off from his table.

“No, thank you, Sasha.” He politely declined. “I’m going to stay here with these devils.” He joked, pointing off to the children of Hades.

Sasha laughed, but nodded. “Alright. I’ll see you after dinner.” She said before walking off to Zeus’ cabin’s table.

“You know that you can go and sit with them if you want.” Tommy had said.

Harry was sitting in between Tommy, who was a twenty year old man who had been here since he was ten, and Billy, a fifteen year old kid who has been here for about two years. Neither of them have left the camp, unless they was off on some quest or mission or whatever, since they had gotten here.

Harry shrugged and looked over to Tommy. “I’m okay here.” Harry said. “I don’t want to have any special treatment.” Harry told Tommy.

Harry really didn’t want to have any special treatment. He didn’t want anyone to despise him or anything like that. He didn’t want people to be upset with him at all. He liked pleasing people. He really did.

“You sure? Man, if I was able to move, I would be over at Athena’s cabin’s table in a heartbeat.” He said.

Harry just chuckled and looked over at Athena’s cabin’s table.

“Why? No hot guys over there.” He said, joking, as he looking back at Tommy.

Tommy rolled his eyes and looked over at one of the girls at Athena’s cabin’s table. “Unlike you and my dad, I’m not into guys.”

Harry laughed and nodded. “Sure.” He said, looking over at the buffet table. The cooks were still putting the food out.

“She’s so pretty, though.” Tommy said.

Harry nodded and hummed. “Who?” He asked.

“Sammy.” Tommy whispered, like he was scared that the girl would hear him if spoke too loudly.

Sammy was only seventeen, she would be turning eighteen in November.

Harry laughed and looked back at the table, looking for Sammy. “She is pretty.” He said when he saw the young girl with dark brown hair, her father’s hair, and gray eyes, like her mother’s, that lit up when she smiled and laughed.

“And smart. And competitive. And such a fighter.” Tommy mumbled.

“And younger than you, illegal.” Harry said, smiling at how much Tommy was falling for this girl.

Tommy scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Not like the age difference between me and her is as bad as the age difference between you and my dad.”

Harry blushed and nodded as he looked down at his lap. “Yeah, well, shutup.” He mumbled.

He was blushing like a fool and he couldn’t even think of a good comeback.

Tommy laughed and shook his head at the teen. “Alright. Alright.” He said, raising his arms up as if he were to say that he was surrendering.

Harry had never been happier to hear that they could line up and get their food.

 

~`~

 

“Harry.” A voice whispered into Harry’s ear.

It had been a long day of playing with Bella and getting to know some of Hades’ sons and daughters and nieces and nephews and everyone in the camp.

Harry had gone to bed early, like seven pm early, right after dinner early.

“Harry, wake up.” The voice whispered again.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see who was talking to him. He looked around and saw that everyone else was sleeping. No one was near him. So, the teen closed his eyes and laid back down on his bed.

The last thing he heard was a laugh. One that he has heard in his dreams many times. It wasn’t a friendly laugh.

 

~`~

 

“What do you mean he’s gone!” Hades yelled as he paced back and forth in the living room of the ‘Big House’.

He had been in class when he got the call. He had to leave early and he was proud of himself that he didn’t kill anyone on his way. Or at the camp.

“How the HELL do you lose a boy?! Especially Harry!?” Hades yelled at the camp counselor.

“I don’t know, Hades! I do not know!” Chiron said, he was tired.

It was now noon. He has been, along with every other member of this camp have been, looking for the curly headed mortal since six o’clock that morning.

Eric, one of Hades’ sons and Harry’s roommates, noticed that Harry wasn’t in his bed when he woke up. He had morning watch that morning, not many others were to be awake at that time.

When Eric noticed that Harry wasn’t in bed, he went straight to the bathroom to see if the mortal was there. When he noticed that the mortal was no where in the cabin, he went off to find Chiron and tell him. They have been searching for the mortal ever since. They had no idea how anyone could even get into the camp, or get out, without anyone noticing.

“He’s gone! We have, what? Seven days left?” The God of the dead asked, pulling his hair.

“Six.” Chiron mumbled.

Hades glared at the centaur. “Six days.” Hades said. “Six days until the last blood moon before Harry’s eighteenth birthday.”

Chiron nodded and took a deep breath. “Hades, we have our best searchers and hunters looking for him. We will find him.” Chiron told the god.

“No, no we won’t, Chiron! We won’t!” He yelled. “They even took my dog! They took my pup!” He yelled.

Whoever took Harry also took Bella. Hades figured that Bella was trying to protect the mortal boy and they just took the pup with them. She was just a pup! She couldn’t really hurt anyone just yet.

Hades was pissed. His boy and his pup were both taken. Both of them. He was pissed and a pissed God is not one you want to be around.

No one wanted to mess with a Hades. Especially right now.

“Hades, your brothers are even looking for him. And every god and goddess in Olympus is out here, looking for your boy.” Chiron told the God.

Hades was so pissed, he could and would kill anything and everything that came near him at the moment.

 

~`~

 

Harry opened his eyes, only to see darkness. Complete and total darkness.

He was cold as well. He tried to move his arms and legs, but nothing. He couldn’t move a single muscle.

Taking a deep breath, the seventeen year old tried to calm himself. He didn’t know what was going on or where he was. He didn’t know if he was going to die or if he was going to get to go back to Hades.

Harry felt him before he heard him. “Look at that beauty.” The male said as he touched Harry’s bare thigh. “Such a beauty.” He said, grabbing Harry’s thigh and giving it a nice and firm squeeze.

Harry whimpered at the touch and tried to move away.

Harry heard a tsk and then felt a sharp smack to his thigh. “Don’t.” The voice threatened. “Don’t even think about it.”

Harry nodded his head as best as he could and let the male touch him. He didn’t know what this person was and he didn’t know what this person was able to do. He knew that the Greek gods and goddesses were real, along with the Greek monsters and demons. So, what or who this was? Harry did not know. He just knew that he couldn’t go against what this man, thing, said. He didn’t want to get hurt and he trusted the God of the dead to come and find him, save him.

He just hoped that he would be saved before it was too late.

  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I will try and update again tomorrow. Or maybe tonight? Who knows. :)
> 
> Please comment, vote, subscribe, kudos, review, fan, etc.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes and I will try to fix them ASAP.
> 
> I love you all! :)
> 
> I will try to update again this weekend, sometime.
> 
> Love you all! <3


	9. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> This is about two hundred - three hundred words shorter than I would have liked, but here is another update! I’ll try and update again tomorrow or maybe tonight?
> 
> Louis is called ‘Hades’ a lot in this chapter. Just a heads up.
> 
> This chapter is not really edited.
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t forget, you can still apply to be a co-writer or an editor. You have until Tuesday, March 31, 2015 at about 2 pm CST to complete the applications.
> 
> Co-Writer Application:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/edit
> 
> Editor Application:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/edit
> 
> If you have any questions or you can not get the links to work or whatever, please feel free to message me.
> 
>  
> 
> New Tags:
> 
> Talk of cheating, threats, threatening,
> 
>  
> 
> Sources:
> 
> http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Iris_Message
> 
> http://greekgodsandgoddesses.net/
> 
> http://www.rickriordan.com/my-books/percy-jackson/explore-mythology/greek-gods.aspx
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 1847

 

 

“I swear, I will release every single fucking hellhound in this damn universe if no one tells me anything.” Hades sneered at the other gods.

All of the gods and goddess were having a meeting up in Olympus. Even some of the minor gods and goddesses were there.

“Hades, calm down, okay?” Zeus told his brother.

Hades turned to look over at the man with the lightening bolt.

“That kid is going to die! He’s going to fucking die, and you are telling me to calm down?!” Hades asked, more like yelled.

“Hades.” Poseidon sighed. “We are doing all we can. We will find him. We’ve done everything we can do right now.” The god of the sea said.

Hades nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before sitting down on his throne. “I’ve done all I can do. The hellhounds can’t sniff the trail. Our best hunters and searchers don’t even know where to start.” He mumbld. “And we just have a few days left before the blood moon.” He sadly said.

“We will find him, Hades. My children and I have been doing some thinking, along with Apollo and his children.” Athena told Louis.

“What have you been thinking, Athena? Please. I’ll do anything.” Hades said.

He was resorting to begging and it was pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. The god of the dead, ruler of the underworld, begging? How sad can that be?

“Just send another Iris message to the boy and we can try to track him down.” She said.

Hades looked up before hitting himself on the head multiple times with his hand.

“You didn’t even send an Iris message yet, have you?” Ares, the god of war, asked.

Hades narrowed his eyes over at the god and moved his hand, sending a freezing chill over to the other god.

“No, I was kind of busy worrying about my boy. Didn’t cross my mind.” He said, glaring at the god.

Ares rolled his eyes as Hephaestus, the god of fire, spoke up. “Just call for Iris and send a message, Hades. Maybe we can talk to the boy?” He asked. For an ugly god, Hephaestus was pretty smart when he wanted to be.

“And if we can get an idea of where he is, the kids and I can go search for him.” Hermes said as he flew his way around to his seat, he was showing off again.

“I will go with you, if we find out where he is.” Hades said. “Now, does anyone have any money? I doubt Iris will give a family discount.”

 

~`~

 

“Do you see anything?” Demeter, the goddess of the harvest and fertility, asked.

“If I could see something, I would have fucking said something.” Hades spat over at her as he tried to look into the mist to see anything.

He had called for the goddess of the rainbow and tossed a gold drachma into the mist before asking to see Harry. He may or may not have asked a bit rudely, but whatever.

“Hades.” Hera, Zeus’ wife, said. “Maybe you should have been a bit nicer when you called for her.”

Hades rolled his eyes and moved his hand, sending a wind over to the fire that was going on in the room. The mist was showing a dark room and he couldn’t see a damn thing.

“I was nice. Now, shut up.” He said.

He really could not see anything in the mist, just darkness. And he couldn’t hear anything either.

“ _Iris, get your ass here. Show me Harry before I go through this mist and cut your dick off.”_ Apollo said, poorly mimicking the god of the dead. “Yeah, that was nice.” He rolled his eyes. “She doesn’t even have a dick. She’s a girl.”

Hades dramatically rolled his eyes. He was surrounded by complete and total idiots. It was sad that they were all family.

Not only was Hades annoyed with this situation, he was getting annoyed with these gods and goddesses. Taking a deep breath, Hades closed his eyes before he heard a shuffling coming from the mist. Someone was in the room now.

“Oh, looky there.” The voice said. “Look, little Harry. Hades is watching. How cute.”

Hades narrowed his eyes at the mist and walked a bit closer to it, hoping to see whoever was talking. He could see a light now, it was glowing close to Harry. Harry’s mouth was taped shut and he was just in some panties. His arms and legs were tied in a way that he was starfished on the bed. And worse of all Harry was crying and it looked like the teen had been crying for a while. That alone made Louis even more upset.

“I swear.” Hades began. “I will kill you, send you straight to the deepest parts of Tardus if you don’t let go of my boy, bring him back.”

The voice laughed and Louis saw a hand touching Harry’s face. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tried to move away, earning a slap to his cheek. Louis could see a red hand print on the teen’s cheek.

“Now, now, Hades.” The voice tsked. “That wouldn’t be fun, now would it?”

“I swear to every god there is.” Hades said, his voice threatening.

“Hades, I would watch out, you know. Telling things to people. Like, how you might be able to save this poor excuse of a boy.” The voice said.

And boy did Hades wish that he could put a face and a name to that voice. He would have their head mounted on his wall.

“What are you talking about?” Athena asked, coming up behind the god of the dead.

“I already know about your little plan to try and track this Iris message down. You will not find me.” The voice said. “And you will not find Harry. At least not until this blood moon passes.”

“How did he know about our plan?” Dionysus, the god of the vine, asked.

“Dear, dear, Dionysus.” The voice said. “You should keep a better eye on your campers.”

And that was all. A hand that belonged to a different person had come up and ended the call on the other end. All Hades could do is stare and try not to be so mad.

 

~`~

 

“So, some of the campers are helping him? Them?” Athena asked as she set her armor down beside the table.

Hades was seated next to Poseidon and his wife, Persephone, a plate of food in front of him. He could not eat. Persephone was upset with him, of course. She always was. Hades really couldn’t find it in himself to ever care.

“I have a feeling that it is more than just some of the campers.” Apollo said.

Hades looked up at the young god.

“Do you think someone closer to Hades would do this?” Artemis asked.

Apollo shrugged and picked up his fork, stabbing down at his green beans on his plate. “I don’t know. Just have a feeling, you know?”

Hades looked over at his wife. She was oddly quiet. He didn’t know why. She was always talking, always wanting to put her unwanted two cents into everything. So, why was she being quiet now?

“I will kill whoever was apart of this and I really do not care whose children they are.” Hades said, looking at each and every single one of the gods and goddesses in the room.

“Hades…” Hermes began.

“No, Hermes.” Hades said. “Whoever is apart of this, this messing with my prophecy, mine and Harry’s prophecy, I will end them in the most painful ways possible.” Just the way Hades spoke made everyone, even Zeus, quiet and nod.

Hades was not playing around anymore. Someone had his boy and they have had him for two days. They had just four more days until they had to complete this prophecy. Four days and Hades was pissed.

Someone was hurting his boy, scaring him.

He could feel Harry’s pain, his fear. He could feel it and it was a horrible, horrible thing to feel.

Hades had faith that they would find his boy, but he was still worried that it might be too late.

“Hades.” Hypnos, the god of sleep, said.

“What, Hypnos? What?” Hades asked, snapping over at the minor god.

Hypnos shook his head and looked back at his plate.

Nemesis, the goddess of revenge, smirked over at Hades. “I could help.” She said.

Hades shook his head over at the goddess and pushed his plate away from him. “No thank you, Nemesis. I will take care of this all by myself.” He said. “You may be the goddess of revenge, but I can and will take care of this all by myself.” He said, standing up.

Persephone sighed and looked up at her husband. “Hades, babe.” She said as she reached up for his hand. “Please, please sit down and eat. The kid is okay. He’s not dead, you saw him.”

Hades narrowed his eyes at the goddess of spring and shook his hand away from her. “He may be alive, Persephone, but he is terrified. And he could die!” He exclaimed.

“He’s fine.” Persephone assured her husband.

“Persephone, I know you could give a total of less than one hundredth of a percent of a single flying fuck about anyone other than yourself, but shut up.” Hades told her.

“Do not talk to my daughter like that!” Demeter yelled as she stood up and slammed her fists down on the table.

“What are you going to do about it?” Hades asked his mother in law. “Kill my crops?” Hades proposed, narrowing his eyes at the goddess of agriculture.

“You little cheating man whore.” Demeter began, glaring at Hades.

“OH! Like you and your precious little daughter are the most faithful?” Hades interrupted. “Persephone has kids that aren’t mine, in case you didn’t know, you old bat!” Hades yelled.

“Okay, okay, children.” Zeus yelled, trying to get everyone to calm down. “Lets not start a fight, we have a mortal to save. And a prophecy to complete. It is the best for us all if we do find this boy and help Hades complete this.” Zeus said as he turned to Demeter. “And you two arguing is not going to help.” He said as he drifted his eyes back over to Hades.

Hades glared at his mother in law one last time before he sat back down in his seat.

“Don’t act like a baby, Hades.” Persephone said as Hades crossed his arms across his chest.

The god of the dead turned over to look at his wife. “I swear, Persephone…” He began his threat before Zeus slammed his fist down at the table, causing thunder to sound throughout the entire room.

“I swear, you two are horrible.” The king of the gods mumbled. “We will find that boy, Hades. Don’t worry, okay?”

All Hades could do was nod and close his eyes and count backwards from ten so he could try and calm himself down.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I will try and update again tomorrow. Or maybe tonight? Who knows. :)
> 
> Please comment, vote, subscribe, kudos, review, fan, etc.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes and I will try to fix them ASAP.
> 
> I love you all! :)
> 
> I will try to update again this weekend, sometime.
> 
> Love you all! <3


	10. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Again, this is about two hundred - three hundred words shorter than I would have liked, but here is another update! I’ll try and update again tomorrow or maybe tonight?
> 
> Louis is called ‘Hades’ a lot in this chapter. Just a heads up.
> 
> This chapter is not really edited.
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t forget, you can still apply to be a co-writer or an editor. You have until Tuesday, March 31, 2015 at about 2 pm CST to complete the applications.
> 
> Co-Writer Application:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/edit
> 
> Editor Application:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/edit
> 
> If you have any questions or you can not get the links to work or whatever, please feel free to message me.
> 
>  
> 
> New Tags:
> 
> Harry in panties (I forgot to add this one to the last chapter)
> 
>  
> 
> Sources:
> 
> http://ancienthistory.about.com/cs/grecoromanmyth1/p/Tantalus.htm
> 
> http://greekgodsandgoddesses.net/gods/apollo/
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 1893

 

 

“Now that you are all done arguing.” Zeus said as they all sat in his office. Yes, he had an office. All of the main gods and goddesses, along with some of the minor gods and goddesses, had offices. Zeus’ office was the biggest of them all. “We can finally get down to business.”

So far, Hades only truly trust his two brothers, Poseidon and Zeus, Apollo and Athena to help him find his boy. No offense to the other gods and goddesses, but he just couldn’t risk Harry being hurt or taken, sexually, by someone who wasn’t him.

Something bad was going to happen and Hades knew it. He was not going to risk anything. He was already informed, by the nameless, faceless kidnapper, that there were people in the camp who were telling him things. He did not like that. He did not trust anyone at that camp now.

“I wasn’t arguing with anyone in here.” Hades mumbled as he sat back on the couch.

Hades has yet to change out of his ‘Mr. Tomlinson’ form. Mainly because Harry said that his ‘Hades’ form was a bit scary. The god did not like his boy to be scared.

“Hades, you threw a plate at me!” Athena exclaimed.

Hades shrugged. “You were in the way.” He said.

“You were throwing it at your wife!” Athena gasped. And again, Hades shrugged.

“And? Is there a point you are trying to make?” He asked.

Zeus and Poseidon both sighed as Apollo laughed.

“Guys, children.” Zeus said. He was tired. They all were tired.

“Three days now, Hades. We have three days. We have to work together if we want to find this boy, and we will find him. He is important to you, therefore, important to us.” Zeus said.

Hades nodded and closed his eyes, he was close to crying. He couldn’t cry, though. Crying showed weakness and he was not weak, not by any means. He was a strong god, one of the Big Three Gods. He was not weak.

“What do we do?” Hades asked, his voice not as loud or snappy as it has been. “We’ve ‘slept’ on the thought of what to do. No one has come up with anything.”

“I was thinking, we do not need to get the kids involved in this.” Apollo said.

“I agree.” Zeus mumbled. “If one of the campers are involved in this, they would tell whoever has Harry and we would never find him. Keeping the kids in the dark is good.”

“I just can’t think that one of our children would dare mess with a prophecy like this.” Athena said, shaking her head.

“I just know that it is not any of my children.” Hades said. “They wouldn’t do this to their dad, to me.”

Hades hoped that his children would not do something like this and mess with him and a prophecy that he was in. He didn’t want to have to carry out his threat of killing whoever was apart of this if his own flesh and blood were apart of it. He didn’t want to have to harm his own children. He would though. He was not one to back out of something or leave threats empty.

“Hades, we don’t know who it is.” Poseidon said. “It could be anyone’s child or children.”

Hades nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. “This is not supposed to happen, Poseidon.” He mumbled. “Our children are not supposed to rebel against us like this. So, why would they? Did I miss a prophecy or something?” Hades asked.

Hades had no idea why one of their children, or any of their children, would rebel against them. There was no prophecy about it. So, Hades had absolutely no idea what was going on with this. He didn’t know what to do.

“I don’t know, Hades.” Apollo said. “I know absolutely nothing about this.”

Hades nodded and sat up straighter on the couch. “Well, lets talk strategy. Could any of you place that voice with anyone who you know? Or have heard?” Hades asked.

All four of the other gods and goddess shook their heads. “No, I haven’t heard that voice before in my life.” Poseidon said.

“Any enemies that it could be, Hades?” Apollo asked.

Hades snorted and looked over at the young god, raising an eyebrow. “Seriously? Going to ask me if I have any enemies?” Hades asked. “I’m Hades, yes, I have enemies!”

Apollo rolled his eyes and threw a pillow over at Hades. “Really, though. Anyone who might want to do this? Ruin your prophecy and hurt you? Hurt or kill the kid?”

“I don’t know.” He mumbled. “I don’t know why someone would want to do this to me. I’m not a bad guy.” He said, receiving a few looks from his brothers. “Okay,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not _that_ bad of a guy.” He corrected himself.

“Maybe it’s Tantalus?” Athena suggested.

“He’s in the deepest pits of Tartarus.” Hades mumbled. “I have not let him out.”

“Maybe one of your kids did?” Athena suggested.

Hades snapped his head over at the goddess. “My children would _never_ do something like that. So do _not_ accuse them of it!”

“Hades, calm down. It’s just a suggestion. We have to look at every single possibility we can.” Zeus told Hades as he walked over to his brother and placed a hand on the god of the dead’s shoulder. “You being pissed at everyone and everything will not bring that boy back. And it will not make things better. So, apologize to Athena.”

Hades nodded, rolling his eyes, and rubbed his face with his hands. “Sorry.” He mumbled. It was a half assed apology, but an apology none the less and the goddess took it. It was as good as Hades would ever get it to be.

“Maybe, just maybe we could actually use the kids to see which one of them is helping out? Like tell information to different kids, like we were. But, none of the things we tell them is true.” Apollo suggested.

“That is actually a really good idea.” Poseidon said.

Apollo rolled his eyes as Poseidon continued. “I’m really impressed.”

“I may be younger than you, but I am not an idiot.” Apollo mumbled.

Poseidon smirked. “Idiot say ‘what?’”

“What?” Apollo said, furrowing his eyebrows at the god of the sea, who just laughed loudly.

“Oh my god! You still fall for that!” Poseidon laughed.

Hades rolled his eyes at the two, but he didn’t hold back his small chuckle. Athena and Zeus didn’t hold back their laughters either. Apollo just rolled his eyes at Poseidon and flipped him the bird. “Really mature of you.” The god of the sun mumbled.

“You walked into it, Apollo.” Athena laughed.

“Okay,” Hades said as he raised his hand up. “Now that we have a confirmation that Apollo is an idiot, can we get back down to business?”

 

~`~

 

“Don’t you look beautiful?”

“Please, why are you doing this to me?” Harry asked the males beside him. “I thought we were friends?”

“Oh, dear. No, no we are not.” A female laughed as she walked into the room.

“But, but, you, we went to the-” Harry began before he felt the electric shock run through his body.

Harry was currently still tied up, his mouth was uncovered now, but he had a shock collar around his neck and different things taped to his body that allowed an electric shock run through his body.

“Ugh, please. Please stop.” Harry begged.

“Oh look. He’s begging.” One of the voices said. “Do it again, boy.”

At that, Harry began to cry even more. He didn’t know where he was or what was going to happen to him. So far, no one has even tried to touch him in a sexual way, other than rubbing his thighs and his stomach. They have talked ‘dirty’ to him, saying things that they were going to do to him before they watch him suffer and die.

Harry didn’t know what he had done to deserve this. He was a good kid. He didn’t cheat, he didn’t steal, he always helped people when he could and when they needed it, he’s donated, volunteered. He was a good kid. He did nothing to deserve this. Nothing at all. So, why was he getting punished? Was he getting punished for being good? Nice?

“Please.” Harry whispered again. “Please.” He begged.

“Hey, guess what I was just told.” A new voice said as they walked in.

“What?” One of the males, one who Harry thought that he was friends with, asked.

“Apparently the gods are planning on going to the camp themselves to see what they can find. Apparently Athena is going to set a trap for whoever had taken Harry and that pup.”

“Oh, really?” One of the other guys in the room asked as he sat down on the bed, placing his hand on Harry’s stomach and pressed down as he situated himself, that caused Harry to groan in pain. “And when is that supposed to happen?”

“Tonight.”

“And Apollo is going to come during the night with some new magic potion thing that will show the past.” One of the males said.

“I was informed that Zeus said that they are planning on attacking as soon as they find out who it was.” Another person said.

“Well, either the gods are smart or they are desperate. They only have less than three days to find him.”

“Hades is not smart enough to come up with anything that could stop us.” The mastermind of this entire thing said. “He can barely heat up a taco without burning it to the ground.”

“Please, just let me go.” Harry begged, only to be ignored while the others spoke.

 

~`~

 

“I can not believe it.” Athena whispered as she listened to the children talk. “I can not believe that they would do that! Especially them!”

“I know.” Apollo said. “Hades is going to kill our own children.” He sadly told her. “I know that none of us have raised our children to act like that. None of us.”

“Should we tell Hades?” Apollo asked Zeus, who was looking down at the table in deep thought.

It was obvious that none of the gods and goddesses had expected those children, of all children, to go behind their backs and betray their godly parents like that. It was horrible.

“Hades is going to be absolutely crush. Devastated.” Poseidon said as he leaned back in the chair.

“Especially with who is behind all of this.” Athena added.

“But, should we tell him?” Apollo asked.

“Tell me what?” Hades asked as he walked into the room. He had just gotten back from work. Even though he was a god, the god of the dead, he couldn’t skip out too much on his mortal job. Those kids still needed to learn and they were not able to do that if he was not there to teach them. Besides, they would be having a semester exam in a few weeks and they needed to start preparing. So, he had been gone for a few hours.

The four other gods and goddess looked over to Zeus, who just pushed the device over to Hades for him to rewind and listen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tell me who you think it might be behind the kidnapping and the helping and such?
> 
> Please comment, vote, subscribe, kudos, review, fan, etc.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes and I will try to fix them ASAP.
> 
> I love you all! :)
> 
> I will try to update again this weekend, sometime.
> 
> Love you all! <3


	11. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I apologize for how short this is. Way too short for my liking. But, there will only be a few chapters left of this.
> 
> Louis is called ‘Hades’ a lot in this chapter. Just a heads up.
> 
> This chapter is not really edited.
> 
> Dedicated this chapter to aussie_direction on Wattpad for the cover.
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t forget, you can still apply to be a co-writer or an editor. You have until Tuesday, March 31, 2015 at about 2 pm CST to complete the applications.
> 
> Co-Writer Application:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/edit
> 
> Editor Application:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/edit
> 
> If you have any questions or you can not get the links to work or whatever, please feel free to message me.
> 
>  
> 
> New Tags:
> 
> Attempting Rape
> 
>  
> 
> Sources:
> 
> http://goddess-power.com/demeter.htm
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 1348

 

 

“Hades, don’t do anything drastic.” Poseidon told his brother.

Hades stayed silent as he walked to Demeter’s home. He was pissed. Well, that was an understatement. Hades was going to kill this old bat. Ring her neck. Make her wish that she had never, ever touched a hair on his boy’s head.

“Hades, you can’t kill her.” Athena said as she ran to catch up with the silent, but deadly god.

“Hades. Stop. Come on.” Apollo said as he reached for Hades’ jacket.

“She’s a goddess, Hades. She won’t die.” Zeus said. Damn him.

“I will fucking kill her. Make her suffer.” Hades said, his voice sounding nothing like what it normally did. There was nothing but hate in his voice. It was demonic, scary.

“Hades…” Athena said, but said nothing more as they reached the god of the dead’s mother in law’s place of residence.

With a swift movement of his hand, the door swung open and the god of the dead walked inside the house.

“Hades, we don’t even have a plan.”

“Shut up, Apollo.” Hades snapped as he lifted his hand, having a fire come from his palms so he could use it as a light.

This was the last chance they had. They had been searching throughout all of Demeter’s homes and this was the last one that they knew of. The old bat hadn’t used this home in a while, or so the gods, and goddess, had thought.

“The blood moon will rise in just a few minutes.” Hades said. “If they _touch_ my boy, I will rip their cocks off of their bodies.” Hades seethed.

“Hades.” Athena whispered. “There’s a light right there.” She whispered. “And voices.”

Hades turned his attention to the door and stormed right on over to it, turning the door knob. Locked. Really?

“Fucking Hell.” The god mumbled as he let go of the knob.

 

~`~

 

“Tommy, you know what to do, don’t you, sweetheart?” Demeter asked Tommy.

Tommy nodded and looked over at his girlfriend and his brother. “Yeah, aunt Demeter.” He said.

“Andy, Eric, Billy, Will, Gab, Michael, who wants to go after Tommy?” Demeter asked the younger boys in the room.

William looked over at the crying teen and nibbled on his bottom lip. “Aunt Demeter? Won’t dad be angry?” He asked. “You said we wouldn’t hurt him…”

William was small, young. He didn’t want to hurt his friend. He was trusted by his father and Harry.

“Young William.” Demeter started. “This young boy is taking your father even more away from you than before. You think Hades doesn’t spend time with you now, just think about when he gets this kid back. He will be with Harry, not any of you.”

William nodded his head and looked down at Harry. He was naked now, no longer in his panties. He hasn’t been fed anything or given anything to drink at all. He hasn’t eaten or drank anything since the night he was taken. He was exhausted and tired. He’s cried for the past few days. He knew that tonight was the night. He knew that if Hades wasn’t the one who took his innocence tonight, he was going to die.

“Don’t want to lose my dad.” He mumbled.

William had lost his mother right before he came to the camp. Hades was all he had now and he didn’t want to lose him.

“Will…” Harry whispered. He was week after nearly a week without any food or anything to drink. Harry was weak.

“I don’t want to lose my father.” William said, his voice cold and distant now.

“Girls, how about you go get that medicine?” Demeter asked as she moved her hands some, motioning to the general direction of the medicine.

“Do you think this is right, though?” Sammy asked.

“Sammy. Hades stole my daughter. Zeus and Poseidon both raped me. Hades has not been faithful to my daughter. Why should I let him sleep with some boy? Cheat on my daughter again?” She asked, looking over at Sammy.

“Well, like, its a prophecy? Like, we aren’t supposed to mess with them… And you said that we’d give him back to uncle Hades?” Sasha said as she grabbed the medicine from the table. “You didn’t say that he would be hurt.”

“I’m just treating him like Hades, Poseidon and Zeus treated me and my daughter.” Demeter said.

“Demeter…”

“I swear, Lindsey, shut up or I will end your pathetic little demigod life!” Demeter yelled at the young demigod.

Lindsay nodded and looked  back at the teenage boy who was now being retied onto the bed. Harry had lost a lot of weight since he’s been taken. He’s thrown up on himself, from fear, crying and lack of anything being put into his body, many times.

“Alright, children.” Demeter said. “Let’s get this started. The blood moon will begin in just a few moments. Tommy, you get ready. I want you to take him first.” Demeter instructed.

“Alright.” Tommy said.

If Tommy were to be honest, he was only doing this because Sammy had asked him to. He truly loves this girl. He would do anything for her, and he was doing anything for her.

“Should he be stretched or something?” Eric asked. “Like, I’ve never had gay sex or anything, but doesn’t he need to be stretched out so it wouldn’t hurt?”

Demeter shrugged. “If Tommy wants to, I really do not care.”

Tommy nodded and looked over at Sammy. “I love you.” He told her.

“I love you too.” Sammy told her boyfriend before she pressed a kiss to Tommy’s lips.

 

~`~

 

“Hades, just a few more minutes until the blood moon begins.” Apollo reminded the older god.

“Really, idiot? Really? I didn’t know.” Hades sarcastically told the younger god, who just rolled his eyes at Hades and looked at the door.

“Zeus, can you like, I don’t know, get the door to open without potentially hurting Harry down there?” Hades asked.

The only reason why Hades hasn’t busted this door open was because he didn’t want to potentially hurt Harry down there, if Harry was down there.

“I can try.” Zeus said as he looked at the door. He brought his hand up to the door and ran his hands over the hendges.

Within seconds, Zeus had safely taken the door off of the hendges.

“Alright, lets go get that boy of yours.” Athena said as she pulled her helmet down some, causing Hades to roll his eyes.

“Show off.” He mumbled. Athena was literally the only one of them who was in her armor.

“I just like to be prepared.” Athena responded as she shifted her sword on her belt and gave a nod, signaling that she was ready to go.

“About time.” Hades mumbled as he walked down the stairs to the basement.

 

~`~

 

Tommy had two fingers down in Harry’s bum. The teenaged mortal was slightly drugged and not feeling any pleasure from down there. Some pain though, but no pleasure. Pain. Even if it was just a little bit.

“Ades.” Harry mumbled as he looked over at the campers who he thought were his friends. “Elp.” Harry honestly thought and beleived that Hades was going ot save him from this. He was terrified and scared and he just wanted Hades.

Tommy was just pushing the third finger into Harry’s tight hole when Demeter spoke. “It’s time, Tommy. Go, now.” She demanded the demigod.

Tommy nodded and scooted back some, pulling his fingers out of Harry and stroked himself. He looked back at Sammy and Demeter, who just nodded her head. Demeter’s look was stone cold. It scared the demigods, if they were to be honest.

All of the demigods were tricked and/or talked into helping the goddess. Now, they were all either talked into staying or scared into staying in this.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy moved over to the teen and moved Harry’s cheeks, spreading them some before he lined himself up against Harry’s slightly stretched hole.

All Harry could do was cry and clenched his eyes shut.

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Again, sorry for how short this is. It’s crappy and I know. Sorry.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!
> 
> Please comment, vote, subscribe, kudos, review, fan, etc.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes and I will try to fix them ASAP.
> 
> I love you all! :)
> 
> I will try to update again this weekend, sometime.
> 
> Love you all! <3


	12. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> This is longer than most chapters. And this will be the last chapter. There will be an epilogue coming up soon.
> 
> I am sorry for taking so long with this.
> 
> And sorry for the crappy sex scene...
> 
>  
> 
> I also changed my email address. It is now 1995plas@gmail.com
> 
>  
> 
> For those who have filled out applications to be a co-writer or an editor, I will message you if I have any news or questions for you.
> 
> Thank you so much for applying for the positions.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope that you all had an amazing Easter and are having, will have or have had a great Spring Break!  
>  
> 
> READ END NOTES! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE ENDNOTES FOR THE IMPORTANT QUESTION THAT I HAVE FOR YOU!
> 
>  
> 
> New Tags:
> 
> Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg!Harry
> 
>  
> 
> Sources:
> 
> http://www.talesbeyondbelief.com/greek-gods/asclepius.htm
> 
> http://www.crystalinks.com/olympians.html
> 
> http://www.gods-and-monsters.com/list-of-greek-gods-goddesses.html
> 
> http://www.greekmythology.com/Other_Gods/Demeter/demeter.html
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 4150

 

  
  


What Hades saw was not something that he ever, ever wanted to see. He never thought that his own son would do something like this. Never.

It hurt the God of the Underworld more than anything in the world to see his own son prepare himself to penetrate the boy who everyone of these demigods knew was to be with Hades.

In no time, Hades made his way to his son and grabbed a large handful of the demigod’s hair, yanking him back and away from the crying teenager.

“I thought better of you.” Hades seethed into his son’s ear. “You have most definitely messed with the wrong God, Thomas.” He said before he pushed his son so hard that he hit the wall, cracking it.

Hades was mad. So pissed that he couldn’t even see straight. “And you!” He yelled. “William! You are such a disappointment to me.” He said as he heard Apollo yell something out.

“Found the mastermind.” Apollo said as he walked back into the area. Hades didn’t even notice the God’s absence.

Hades’ eyes turned even redder than he ever thought was possible when he saw his mother-in-law. She just smirked at her son-in-law.

“It’s too late.” She said.

“Hades, the blood moon is setting.” Apollo said, eyes widening. They did not need to not fulfill this prophecy. Who knows what would happen if they didn’t fulfill this prophecy.

“Mr. Tomlinson.” A small voice whispered.

Hades looked over at the seventeen, almost eighteen year old, who was laying still on the bed. Hades hated the sight of the teenager. He looked scared, tired, out of it. There were tears that were still falling from his innocent eyes. His cheeks were puffy and tear stained. His eyes were red.

“Harry.” Hades whispered as Zeus placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “We got this.”

Hades nodded and looked around briefly. The other demigods involved in this were already being taken out of the basement by the few Gods and Goddess who had come to help Hades with this.

“Baby.” Hades said as he walked back over to Harry. “Baby, lets get you dressed. You need some food and water.” He whispered as he carefully untied Harry’s arms from the bed.

“No.” Harry weakly whispered. “You, you gotta fuck me. Make love to me.” He said. “Gotta do this.”

Hades closed his eyes and shook his head. Harry’s health was way more than any prophecy at this moment.

“Baby, no.” He whispered. “I can’t.”

“Hades.” Harry said as he brought his hands to his wrists and massaged them, Hades sitting the teenager up. “Gotta do it. Please, Mr. Tomlinson.” He whispered. “Gotta fill me up with your baby boy. Moon’s almost gone.”

Hades sighed and looked over his siblings and demigods, as well as his mother-in-law, who were all leaving the basement, leaving Hades and Harry alone in the room.

“Hades. Aides, Mr. T.” Harry mumbled tiredly.

“Baby…” Hades whispered. “I don’t want to hurt you. You are so weak looking.” He mumbled as he ran his hand down Harry’s very thin side. Harry’s bones were visible. Hades hated it.

“Hades. The moon.” Athena said as she stood in the doorway.

Hades nodded and looked at Harry one last time before he began to undress, Athena leaving then.

“Wanted to make you feel good.” Hades said. “Wanted to take things slow and tease you.” He mumbled as he now kneeled naked in between Harry’s legs.

“Haven’t even properly kissed you yet.” He mumbled before he leaned down to press a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Don’t wanna hurt you. But, gotta make this fast.” He mumbled.

Hades did not want to have Harry lose his virginity like this. Hades was actually going to make it special, romantic, the way he felt that it should be when one lost their virginity. Hades wanted to get to know Harry before this. He didn’t want this to be like this. And he most definitely did not want Harry to be drugged, not even slightly. He wanted Harry to be there, all of him be there.

“Don’t have much time, baby.” Hades whispered to Harry as he rubbed Harry’s stomach some.

Hades didn’t know how much time he had to do this. He knew that it was not nearly enough to get both him and Harry off properly. Next time, Hades was going to do everything right.

“I’m not even going to be able to prep you very well.” He mumbled as he moved Harry’s legs so that they were on his shoulders. Hades wanted this to be as painless as possible, but it wasn’t going to be very painless at all. He had no lube, no time to prepare Harry for this, nothing. This was going to hurt the already hurt teenager.

Slowly, Hades pressed into Harry. He went as slow as he could with the limited amount of time that he and Harry had to complete this. Hades was sure that he needed to release into Harry before the blood moon was over. Hades could not wait much longer, and he didn’t wait.

Harry was in tears, again, by the time Hades was fully pressed into him. Hades waited a few seconds, leaning down and pressing kisses all over Harry’s red cheeks and face. “I’m sorry, baby.” He whispered to Harry as he brought his hand down to Harry’s semi hard cock and began to jerk the teen off so he could feel, at least, some pleasure while Hades began to thrust into the teen.

Harry moved his arms to Hades’ neck and held onto him as Hades thrust into him. It was killing the teen. This hurt so badly. He felt himself ripping, even though the slight use of drugs that he was on. He could feel blood running down his bum, which kind of helped make it easier for the god above him to thrust into him.

“Baby.” Hades whispered as he thrusted harder into Harry, wanting and needing to release as quickly as he possibly could. When he was finished, Hades was going to get the teenager off and make him feel good.

Harry was so tight, it hurt both Hades and Harry. Hades pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips before he moved up some and bent Harry’s body some, folding the teenager before he began to fuck him all over again, this new angle felt better for both males.

Soon, Hades came into the teenager’s blood covered and ripped hole before he pressed a final kiss to Harry’s lips and pulled out.

“I really hope that we finished in time.” Hades said before he moved to lay Harry down on the bed as carefully as he possibly could. He didn’t want to hurt the boy or move him too much. Harry had to be in some pain.

“Hurts.” Harry mumbled to Hades as he tried to curl up in a ball.

Hades looked down at Harry and noticed that he wasn’t even hard, not even a little bit. Of course Harry wouldn’t be. The way he had to lose his virginity was basically forced, like he was raped. There was little to no preparation for him, there was no lube, other than Harry’s blood, and it was too quick, too rough to even feel good for a first time. Hades hated it for Harry.

Pressing a kiss to Harry’s head, Hades stood up. He didn’t even bother cleaning himself off. He grabbed a cover from off of the floor and cleaned Harry off with it before he covered Harry up with it. There wasn’t much else that he could have used. He put his boxers on and then picked the, now, sleeping and weak teen up.

Hades carried Harry out of the house bridal style and carried him over to his siblings. The blood moon was gone, and Hades didn’t know how long it had been gone.

“How is he?” Poseidon asked as he looked at his brother and Harry.

“He’s out of it.” Hades said. “And he’s going to be sore, for a while. I just, fuck, I hope he’s going to be okay. I hope we didn’t wait too long.” He said, whispering as he looked down at Harry.

“I do as well. I don’t want you to have to meet him again when you sort the dead out.” Apollo said, earning glares from Zeus and Athena.

“I do as well.” Hades whispered as he gently placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“Please, please don’t die. Please.” Hades whispered to Harry.

 

~`~

 

William, Billy, Tommy, Andy, Michael, Gabriel, Eric, Lindsey, and Sammy all sat down, chained to their chair arms, as Zeus and Poseidon walked around, Athena and Aphrodite were sitting down and Apollo was standing by the seats behind the demigods. Hades has yet to come into the room. The room itself was like a modern day court room, minus the spot for the judge. The parents, minus Demeter and adding Harry, who was given permission to go up to Olympus, and Poseidon, were going to discuss, civilly, what was needed to be done with the children.

The children all feared what was going to happen to them, and their parents hoping and praying that Hades wouldn’t be too harsh on them. The only parent who wouldn’t be there was Demeter. She was being held elsewhere for the council of the gods and goddesses to discuss what was needed to be done with her and if her daughter had anything to do with what had happened.

It had been nearly two months since the blood moon, the demigods who were involved with this have all been in confinement. Hades needed time to cool down and Harry needed time to get better. He was very weak and bruised up.

He was also very malnourished and sick for a while. He had recently gotten better, only to become sick all over again. He had been throwing up for about two and a half weeks now, Hades was so worried that Harry was dying and Asclepius over to his mortal home as soon as he could. He had to make up some shit excuse to Harry’s family about how there was a massive accident and all of the children had died, including himself. The story was that they were on their way home and they were hit.

The parents were still grieving, but it was okay. The demigods who have been taken from the school, their parents knew the real reason, Harry’s didn’t. Hades didn’t like that Harry’s family thought that he was dead, but what else could he say? Or do?

Exactly one minute before the big decision was to begin, Hades, in his mortal ‘Mr. Tomlinson’ form, walked into the room, hand in hand. Harry looked much better than he did two or so months ago. He was healthier, fuller, tanner, and he was smiling all over. Harry and Hades were both happy.

“Thought you two wouldn’t come.” Athena said as Poseidon and Zeus walked over to their seats.

“I’m glad you are okay, Harry.” Apollo said as he moved to give the, now, eighteen year old a hug. Harry had turned eighteen just a few days ago.

“Thank you.” Harry whispered as he gave Apollo a one armed hug, holding Hades’ hand with his other hand.

“Let’s get started, yes?” Zeus said as he motioned for the two gods and the mortal to come over and sit down.

Hades sat down in his spot, next to his brother Poseidon, and pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry has been keeping Hades calm these past few months, even earlier when all Hades wanted to do was murder everyone in his sight, minus Harry.

“Can I say something?” Aphrodite said when everyone was seated and comfortable, some more comfortable than others.

Zeus nodded before Aphrodite spoke again. “I just wanted to say that I am very, very disappointed in you, Lindsey.” She said. “You know, you know that you aren’t supposed to mess with a prophecy, and you do this? I just, I’m embarrassed to call you my daughter.” Aphrodite told her daughter, who looked down at her lap in shame.

“I’m the same way.” Athena said to Sammy. “I am ashamed to be your mother right now, Sammy.”

“I want to kill you all.” Hades said before anyone else could say how embarrassed they were because of their child or whatever. “I want to watch you all die a slow, painful death. Then give you the worst for the rest of your dead life.”

Young William began to cry at his father’s words. He couldn’t stop crying.

“I didn’t want to lose you, dad.” WIlliam said. William was about to say something else before Hades reached over Harry and slammed his fist down on the table, scaring all of the people in the room, including the gods, goddesses, and Harry.

“You didn’t want to lose me?!” Hades yelled as Harry turned in his arms and placed both hands on Hades’ cheeks, one on each cheek so that he could calm the god down in a way that no one else could.

Hades took a few deep breaths to calm down before Harry pressed his lips to Hades’ and moved to hug him tightly.

Hades held onto Harry for a few moments before Harry turned and leaned back on Hades’ chest like he did before Hades’ nearly lost control.

“You would not have lost me, William.” Hades said. “You are my son, you are. And I love you. I just, I have other duties, son.” He explained as he moved to place one hand on Harry’s thigh, Harry gently lacing their fingers together, and the other hand on Harry’s stomach. No one could really see either hand because of how the table was.

“I was scared, dad.” William said. “You, you are all I have, the only parent I have.” He whispered, using his free hand to wipe his tears away.

“Dad, don’t, don’t be mad at us, please.” Billy said. “We, we didn’t, we just,” He stuttered.

Hades sighed and looked at the other immortals in the room before shaking his head at his children and rubbing Harry’s stomach.

“I want each and every single one of you dead.” Hades said. “And I want to give you hell in hell.” He said.

“Hades, language.” Harry whispered back to the god.

Hades smiled, a very fond smile, over at Harry and pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck.

“I’m sorry, baby.” He whispered.

“What are we going to do with them?” Zeus asked as he leaned back in his chair. “We need them for the trial with Demeter.”

Harry gave Hades’ hand a squeeze before sending a small smile to William. William, despite betraying him, was one of the few people whom he had grown a liking to at the camp, truly thinking that William was wanting to be his friend.

“Harry and I both talked about what to do.” Hades said. “And Harry doesn’t think that they should die.”

“They shouldn’t.” Harry said. He has been mostly quiet throughout this entire meeting. “They, it wasn’t their fault, really.” He said as he looked over at Zeus. “Demeter wasn’t very fond of this. She didn’t want Mr. Tomlinson, um, Hades to cheat on her daughter again.” He said, having to correct himself with the name.

Poseidon nodded and looked over at the demigods.

“She basically like, talked them into it? She like, told them all this stuff, like how Hades wasn’t going to be there for his kids anymore, and how he and Poseidon raped her and that this was a way to get back at Hades. And really, Tommy just like, he did this for Sammy, because like, she’s pregnant but won’t tell anyone and..”

“You’re what?!” Athena and Hades both yelled. Athena was up on her feet, and Hades would be as well if Harry wasn’t in his lap.

“Sorry.” Harry said, wincing some as he gave Sammy an apologetic look.

“It’s alright, I guess.” Sammy said.

“We will discuss this later.” Athena said.

“Anyways.” Hades said.

“Yeah, and um, Sammy I guess thought that us fulfilling this would hurt the baby or something, I don’t know…” Harry said. “And like, I don’t think that they all really wanted to do this, just like, they were talked into it?” He said, looking back at Hades.

Hades nodded and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“And like, maybe community service? Like, and maybe a good grounding? Like, I don’t know, not like, killing them.” Harry said.

Aphrodite sighed happily and nodded. “Thank you.” She whispered. She, along with the other immortals, hated it when their children died. It hurt them, like it would hurt most parents.

“Thank you, thank you, Harry!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“I didn’t say that was what was going to happen.” Hades said. “I said that Harry and I talked about this. Not that I was going to go with what he said.” Hades said, glaring at Gabriel before his glare turned to Tommy.

“I will not have you grounded, that is a mortal thing.” He said. “But, community service will do.” He said. “And no quests for years, not unless it is an actual prophecy quest.” He said. “You all will spend your winter breaks in Hell, cleaning and helping me with those dead people.” He said. “And you will spend your summer breaks with the humans, cleaning the oceans and waters. You will be watched over like hawks, so do not think that you can get away with anything. Poseidon, can you have a few of your older boys come up and stay with them?” Hades asked.

Poseidon nodded. “Of course. I’ll even come up as long as I need to.” He said.

“Good.” Hades nodded.

“For five years, five years.” He said. “And this, this child,” He said, hating that he was talking about his grandchild. “Will be in either mine and Harry’s care or Athena’s care while you are completing this. You can visit your child, but you can not and will not raise a child in the camp or with your punishments.” Hades said.

“Waht?! Dad! You can’t do that!” Tommy exclaimed as Sammy placed her free hand on her stomach, tears running down her cheeks. “That’s my kid! Mine!” He yelled. “I will raise that child, me and Sammy!”

“You should have thought of that before you tried to ruin a prophecy and kill, not to mention rape, Harry.”

“Mom.” Sammy whispered. “Please, why are you agreeing with him?”

Sammy was in tears. Harry felt bad for her. He didn’t like that she and Tommy couldn’t raise their child. They wouldn’t be able to see any milestones or anything, other than visits and such.

“I believe that Hades and Harry should raise the child.” Athena said. “They will be home more than I would.”

“Mom!” Sammy yelled, her yells sounding drowned out from her cries.

“I am twenty years old.” Tommy said. “I do not have to stay at the camp, I can leave whenever I want to!” He exclaimed. “And I will take my child with me!”

“Son.” Hades said, his voice a bit too calm. “I helped make that little rule years ago, years before your mother’s mother was even born. I can change it faster and easier than you can blink. So, do not start with me. I will allow you two to visit whenever you want and whenever you can. Sammy can stay down with Harry and I for a few months.” He said.

“What about your wife?” Eric asked.

“She will be there, sadly.” Hades sighed, rubbing Harry’s stomach.

Harry squeezed Hades’ hand before he looked around at the demigods, his eyes landing on Sammy. His heart broke for the teenage mother to be. She was close to his age and she looked so broken right now.

“Well, you said that there was news? You’d have something to say?” Apollo said, smiling at Harry and Hades.

Harry blushed a deep color and looked down at the table as Hades smiled widely. He was smiling even bigger than he always did when he found out that he was going to have a child, but it was the same smile.

“Harry here,” Hades said before pressing another kiss to Harry’s neck, “is the first male in history to become pregnant.”

 

~`~

 

Demeter sat in her seat as she waited for the council to decide what was to happen to her. All of the demigods who were involved were all questioned in front of the council, all questioned without any other person in the room. Harry was also questioned about what had happened. Persephone was even in the room, she was sitting beside her mother.

The twelve gods and goddesses in the council were Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and, Nike, the goddess of victory and who took Demeter’s place.

Harry was sitting out in the seats with the demigods who were questioned and a few other, a lot of the other, gods and goddesses and creatures. William and Tommy were sitting next to Harry, Sammy beside Tommy. Sammy now had a very visible belly showing and Harry loved touching it. She was five month pregnant now, Harry was now three months along. Harry was growing a little belly as well, Hades could never keep his hands off of it, much like how Tommy can not keep his hands off of Sammy’s belly.

Sammy’s stomach literally went from flat to big in a matter of days. She could even feel her little baby kicking. Harry could not wait to feel that himself.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” William apologized, again.

“It’s okay, Will.” Harry assured his friend, again. All of the demigods had apologized to Harry for what had happened, even some who had nothing to do with what happened.

“I don’t see how you can forgive us.” Sammy said as she leaned over some and rubbed Bella’s head.

Bella was no longer a pup, she was huge and loved Harry. She didn’t let Harry leave her sight for longer than it took to pee. Sometimes not even that. She had broken her way into his bathroom several times just this week.

“I just do.” He said. “We are all family, and you guys like, were talked into this.” He said. He could feel Demeter’s glare burning a hole into his head.

“Thank you, Harry.” Tommy said, rubbing his girlfriend’s stomach.

Harry nodded again and turned to the front when the doors opened, the gods and goddesses of the council all walking out.

Each god and goddess took his or her respective seat and the room stayed silent, even Bella.

 

~`~

 

“For the crimes that you have committed, you are sentenced to one century of infertility and lack of sexual pleasure completely.” Zeus said as he looked at Demeter. “And you will not be able to go down into the mortal world for one century.” Zeus said.

“What?” Demeter asked. No sexual pleasure? No children? No going down to her crops? For a century? “Why didn’t you two get a punishment when you raped me?!” She exclaimed.

Zeus sighed and looked at the council. “We did not mess with a prophecy.” He said. “We did not talk innocent demigods into betraying their parents, betraying their family, to try and ruin a prophecy.”

“What is said is final, Demeter.” Artemis said. “What you did, tried to do, it was horrible.”

“It is a horrible thing to talk demigods into doing what you tried, Demeter.” Hephaestus said.

“And you, Demeter, are no longer a part of the council. Nike will take your place and you will not return.” Dionysus said, motioning to the goddess of victory.

“What!” Demeter asked. “You can’t, you aren’t serious?” She asked.

Her questions were ignored as the Poseidon spoke. “Persephone, the council has decided that you did not have any participation in this. You are not facing any punishments.”

“Just don’t come near Harry, myself or the babies, Sammy or Tommy.” Hades said.

Persephone nodded and the meeting was called to an end. Hades and Athena went straight over to their children and Harry.

Harry smiled at Hades and pressed a kiss to his lips as soon as Hades was close enough. Tommy wrapped his arm around his girlfriend as Athena placed her hand on Sammy’s growing stomach.

Hades wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist as well and looked at his kids who were present, and Sammy. “Sammy, your mother and I have spoken, along with Harry.” Hades said. “You can take the first year off, but you will have a year added to the end of your sentence. Only so you can give birth and be with your child for a few months.”

Sammy smiled and noded. “Thank you.” She whispered.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Again, sorry for taking forever with the update. At first, I was just really busy with school. Then Zayn leaving the band had me in tears for a while. After that, I found out that he left because he wanted to go solo? I did not and do not like that. And I haven’t even seen or heard about him thanking us for helping him get this far? I could be wrong about that, but still. I am disappointed in Zayn.
> 
> And his new solo song reminds me of something from the Twilight movies or something. I don’t really like it. :/
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!
> 
> Please comment, vote, subscribe, kudos, review, fan, etc.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes and I will try to fix them ASAP.
> 
> I love you all! :)
> 
> I will try to update this soon.
> 
>  
> 
> And I was thinking about maybe writing a genderswap!Harry? What do you think of that?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all! <3 Thank you for reading!


	13. Ebooks-tree.com

I have some bad news. Someone, somehow, has posted four of my books on a website called ebooks-tree.com

I had seen someone post about books being posted on that site today, so I thought that I would check it out, not actually thinking that someone would post my stories on there without my permission.

The four stories that are posted on ebooks-tree.com without my permission are: Marrying You (Book 3) ON HOLD, Jack Frost, Forever and Always (Larry), and Accidental Daddy. 

I have emailed the site and asked to have those four taken down. 

I would like to know who has done this. If you know who did this, or you did it, please tell me.

And if you have an account with ebooks-tree.com, please look up my AO3 username, plas95, and see if I am credited at all for my stories and if my author's notes are in the chapters.

Hopefully, those books will be taken down off of the site. 

And I would advise anyone to go to ebooks-tree.com and look up your AO3 username and your Wattpad username and see if your books are on there or not.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I’m so sorry that this took so long. But this story is finally finished.
> 
> I am not all that happy about this chapter. But, it is finished.
> 
> I will try and edit this later on.
> 
>  
> 
> And to all of those who have applied to be an editor and/or a cowriter, I will email you my decisions. I apologize for taking so long with that as well.
> 
>  
> 
> New Tags:
> 
> None
> 
>  
> 
> Sources:
> 
> None
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 1196

 

  
  


“I don’t know what to do.” Harry cried.

Harry had two screaming babies in his arms and neither one of them was going to stop.

“I don’t know either.” Sammy said. She was close to tears as she moved to pick up her daughter. “

Harry took a deep breath as he sat down with his little boy and girl in his arms. Harry gently began to rock the twins back and forth, trying to get them to calm down at least a little bit. He was tired and he had a horrible, horrible headache.

“I have to leave in a few minutes.” He said. “Why won’t they stop?” He asked no one in particular.

“I hear crying babies.” Was what was yelled out when two men walked into the room. Hades and Tommy.

“Please, I think they want their daddies.” Harry said.

Hades smiled as he moved to pick the twins out of Harry’s arms, Tommy picking up his little girl out of Sammy’s arms.

“Shush.” Hades whispered to the wailing twins.

“They are going to wake the dead.” Tommy joked as he calmed his little girl down easily.

Harry hated those two men. How could they calm those babies down so quickly without much trying when Harry and Sammy literally had to try for hours and hours to get the babies to calm down? Harry hated them so much right now. But he loved Hades so much more.

“The dead aren’t sleeping yet, jerk.” Sammy told her boyfriend as she stood up and placed a kiss on Tommy’s cheek before kissing the little baby girl’s head.

“Love you.” Tommy pressed a kiss to Sammy’s lips and Harry fake gagged at the two.

Hades laughed and shook his head. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready to leave?” He asked. “Mr. Newly Immortal.”

Harry smiled tiredly up at Hades and rolled his eyes. “I was getting there.” Harry told his lover. “Just coming to see why the twins and Amy were crying.”

Hades nodded and pressed a kiss to Harry’s head before placing Acyn and Austin down into their small little beds.

“I’ll help you on out then.” Hades said.

 

~`~

 

Harry took a deep breath as he stood in front of his parents’ front door. Slowly, Harry knocked on the door.

His parents thought that he has been dead for over a year now. He hated that he hasn’t been able to go out and be in the world, but he has been pregnant, with twins. He couldn’t just go out in the world. There hasn’t been a pregnant male yet and Hades didn’t want Harry to be out while he was pregnant.

“Yes?”

“Mom?” Harry whispered when his mother answered the door.

“Harry?” Anne whispered as she looked at the teenager. He looked so different from over a year ago. Harry was now nineteen years old. ‘Mother’ of two babies who were about six months old. God’mother’ to a little baby girl who was eight, very close to nine, months old.

“Come in.” The woman said. “Des!”

Harry flinched a bit at the yelling before laughing.

“What, Anne?”

“Harry’s home!” Anne yelled.

“Are you going crazy again, Anne?” Des asked.

Harry laughed even more at his father’s words.

“I’m here, dad.” Harry called out.

It only took about half a minute for Des to get into the living room.

“Harry?”

Harry smiled at his father and wrapped his arm around his neck when Des hugged him. Harry could feel his mother wrap her arms around Harry’s back.

“I missed you guys.” Harry said.

“We thought you died.” Anne whispered as she cried into the back of Harry’s neck.

“I’m sorry.”

 

~`~

 

“So, let me get this straight.” Anne said. “The Greek Gods and Goddesses are real.”

Harry nodded.

“And you are in a relationship with a married Greek God.” Des added.

“Yeah.”

“And you have a set of twins, with this Greek God.” Anne said.

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

“And you gave birth. To twins.” Des said.

“Yeah.”

“Wow.” Anne whispered. “I’m a grandmother.”

Harry laughed and nodded. “And I’m a mother. Neither of us thought that this would have happened.”

Anne nodded as she smiled. “Do I get to meet my grandbabies?”

 

~`~

 

A baby. Harry looked down and saw a baby. It was crying, reaching up for Harry.

Harry looked down and carefully picked the young child up.

“He really did miss his mother.” A voice, a very familiar voice, said. “I don’t know if I could take you leaving again, Harry. I missed you. And our little boys missed you.”

“I missed them as well.” Harry said. “I had to say goodbye to my family, though. I had to let them know where I was, what I was doing.” He said before he pressed a kiss to the child’s cheek.

The male came closer, Harry could hear him walking.

“Does your wife know? That I am here?” Harry asked.

“No, not yet.”

“She doesn’t like me.” Harry sighed. “She doesn’t like our sons.”

“She can and will get over it.” The voice told Harry as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, resting his hands on Harry’s stomach. Harry could see that the man was wearing a weird looking cloak.

Harry just nodded and pressed another kiss to the child's head. The baby cried again and it’s eyes turned black, just like his father’s.

“I think our little boys wants his daddy.” Harry cooed, pressing a kiss to the child’s head before he handed the baby to the other man.

Hades smiled as he carefully placed Austin in his arms. Both Hades and Harry were treating their six month old children like they were babies, even though the two children were babbling and trying to talk, walk, crawl, roll over. They were trying. Failing, but trying.

“Where is Acyn?” Harry asked.

“With Sammy and Tommy.” He said. “Acyn and Amy aren’t going to let each other go.”

Harry laughed and nodded his head. “Those two are going to end up being partners in crime.”

Hades nodded. “I know.” He said. “They are already teaming up on me.”

Harry laughed. Just a week before he left to go see his parents, Amy and Aycn had teamed up and ruined Louis’s couch. Harry didn’t even know how the two of them did that. They were six months and eight months old!

“They are our babies, though.” Harry said as he moved to sit on Louis’s lap when he was seated in the rocking chair that Harry just had to have in the room.

Hades nodded. “All three of them.”

Harry nodded.

Even though Amy wasn’t their biological child, it was Hades’ granddaughter, Harry considered himself Amy’s second mother. He would never, ever try and take Sammy’s place. Hades even called Harry Amy’s grandmother and Harry didn’t mind. He was a mother and a grandmother, as well as a godmother. And he didn’t mind.

 

Harry was glad that he took that class over Classical Mythology. He found a man, a man who he loved to death. He had two wonderful babies. He had a grandbaby, who was also also his goddaughter. He loved his life. His immortal life.

 

 


	15. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)

**Author's Note:**

> The Portuguese version is in the link below. :)
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/41832660-oh-my-greek-god-s-larry-mpreg-portuguese-version


End file.
